Yugioh: Opperation Duel Season 3
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Mysterious foes from the future have arrived in pursuit of things they require for extreme world domoination. The spies, and a reluctant Tami get captured and taken into the future where they learn many things, but among all things they must use brand new XYZ cards to stop the bad guys and find their back to the present.
1. Foes from the Future

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_Somewhere over the Pacific: 11:22 AM_****_…_**

High above the waters a gigantic craft seemed to materialize out from nowhere. Inside, five sinister people appeared before the windows looking down at the ground, all wearing different colored uniforms and hair dyed to match, Red… Green… Blue… Yellow… and Pink, and all of them had names relating to their colors.

Red: Shani, the leader- A tall nineteen year-old guy with good looks.

Green: Jade- A nineteen year-old girl who had long green hair, but a rather vain personality.

Blue: River- A handsome young man but rather gothic looking and serious both in mind and senses.

Yellow: Blain- He was very chunky, and not the brightest of the group, but he hung around in any case for other reasons

And Pink: Fuchsia- a girl as tough as her nails were beautiful. Jade would often accuse her of trying to look prettier than she.

But the five of them had come from a very faraway place on a secret mission; all of them carried odd looking devices on their wrists, and strange scouters over their right eyes.

"So this is what the ocean looks like in this day?" asked Fuchsia.

"Sure is." replied Shani "Doesn't look like much of a sight to me. If anything it looks rather primitive."

"Man, I wish we had stopped over a city or something. I'm starving." groaned Blain. This was really starting to annoy his teammates "Can't you ever think about anything besides your stomach?" River asked annoyingly. "Can't you ever brighten up for once?" asked Jade as she gazed at herself in a mirror and ran her fingers through her hair.

River and Fuchsia both rolled their eyes and shook their heads in dismay.

Blain put his hand on his hips and scoffed, "Hey, I can't help it if I've got a healthy appetite. What do you say, Shani, can't we stop off for lunch? I'm wasting away here?"

"We'll stop off somewhere later. Just keep in mind, all of you, that we have a job to do. So I suggest you start looking for our targets. We can't let them interfere with our plans any longer."

**_Duel Academy: 11:45 AM_**…

Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony…

They sure quite a first year at Duel Academy, and were already Ra Yellow students thanks to their heroics some time ago, but now, it seemed the months had gone by too quickly and summer was just around the corner. This meant, final exams were coming, and Marc was really cramming hard with his studies while it seemed that his siblings were only slacking off. "You guys realize if we don't pass our exams we may not get to come back next term."

"Duh, you think we don't know that?" snapped Megan.

"Marc, all you've ever done all week is study." said Tony "Why don't you just let loose and relax a while?"

"Now there's something I could go for." Lee said as he yawned and stretched out, but Marc thought that typical of his older brother, always preferring to slack instead of study, but he knew the one thing that would snap him out of it, "Hey, Lee… Tami's coming."

Hearing that made Lee jump like a cork popped form a bottle, and he panicked about going "Tami?! Where? Where is she? Don't let her see me! Oh, I got to hide!" but he suddenly stopped when Marc and the others laughed at how silly he looked. "Very funny."

Then suddenly, Tami actually appeared, in her senior Slifer Red blazer for all to see, and a lot of the students were envious of how pretty she looked, the Clark boys even thought she was rather a pretty sight, but Megan could only scoff "Seriously, Tami? Can't you find anything better to do than parade around like a toddler?"

"Huh!" scoffed Tami "For your information I've just been promoted, and permitted to come back next term. I don't even have to take my exams."

"What?!" snapped Tony "But how did you…?"

"Duh, that's what having a rich daddy is for. He is so going to pay off for my exam fees."

"Tami, that's absurd." said Marc "Professor Mykan never accepts bribes, and you won't learn anything either if you don't take your exams."

Tami took no notice and felt overjoyed, and then she noticed Lee "Aw, don't worry snookum. I'll be here next year; I know you will be too."

Lee hated it when she called him baby names, "Whatever, Tami." he said as he got up to leave, but Tami mysteriously appeared before him. "What? But how did…?"

Tami went on and showed Lee her invitation to the end of term dance. "So, are you going with anyone special, I'm not." And she gave him the tradition fluttering eyelids and hopeful grin, but Lee keeping his cool "Gee, I'd love to, but I have things to do that night, like… not even go!"

Tami felt her heart freeze and drop, as usual, and her features hardened, but she wasn't one to give up. Someday she would make Lee like her.

"Aw, poor Tami; Guess you're going stag then." Megan teased.

"At least I'll have higher passing grades and a better style than your out of date cloth rag."

"I'm in Ra Yellow. My grades are already higher than yours."

The two girls glared at each other and almost thought of challenging each other to a duel right then and there, the boys seemed excited about it when suddenly the ground just swallowed them up. Tami turned and gazed in confusion, and that was when Megan vanished too. "Where did your brothers…?" then Tami noticed Megan was gone. "Huh!"

The spies landed in Jerry's office. "Good afternoon, Spies." he said kindly.

"And what's good about it?" grumbled Megan.

"It's nothing really, Jerry." Marc said.

"I see…" replied Jerry, and he cleared his throat. "Spies, I have called you here because we have been receiving a mysterious signal." He flipped on the monitor to show the spies the location the signal from coming from. It was the international WOOHP distress signal known to only WOOHP agents, but mysteriously Jerry's computer came up with something exceedingly baffling. "According to our computer data, the signal is being transmitted by the four of you."

_"WHAT?!"_ snapped the spies "But how can we be doing it?" asked Tony "We're all right here, and we're not in danger."

"All the more reason I want you all to investigate." Jerry said "But be warned, it could be a trap."

He supplied the spies with their gadgets and sent them off. "Good luck, Spies." And one by one the spies donned their uniforms and were off in their jet-plane.

The signal was coming somewhere from an island in the Atlantic, but the spies weren't the only ones homing in on it…

"I found them." cried Blain "I got their signal."

"Where is it?" asked Shani, and soon he was shown the exact position.

"Wow! You actually did something right for once." mocked Jade. Blain's head throbbed in anger, but suddenly there was another blip on their ship's screen, indicating another vessel was making its way there. "Well, it looks like we might be running into some trouble." River said.

"Please…" Fuchsia said "When has there ever been a problem we couldn't solve? Especially with our… you know what!"

"Yes. If it comes to such terms, so be it." agreed Shani "Nothing will stop us from completing our mission. The world is as good as ours."

The spies were still confused as to how they could have been the ones sending the WOOHP signal. Marc tried every computer program he knew but she still couldn't identify anything to tell them what they needed to know.

"Well, whatever's going on we're soon to find out." Lee said "Hang on, we're going in."

After touchdown, the spies flew towards the island landing in the middle of a jungle. "Keep your eyes peeled." Marc said.

Tony had a hard time fighting his way through the brambles and thickets, especially those that kept smacking him across the face. "Would if could." he complained.

The signals were suddenly getting stronger. "It's just up ahead." Megan said. After fighting their way through more of the foliage, and there stood four tall people garbed in brown cloaks and hoods. "Hey there…" called Lee.

The people turned to face them were glad to see the spies. "We hoped you'd come." one of them said.

Lee stepped forward. "My name's Lee. This is-"

"We already know who you are." One of the cloaked figures said "But we don't have too much time to explain."

"We came here to give you these." And the handed to the spies a small pocket-sized box. "Please get them to WOOHP and let Jerry see them. He'll know what to do."

"But… who are you guys?" asked Marc.

"And how do you know of us and WOOHP?" added Tony.

The strangers insisted there was no time for them to explain and that they had to get back to WOOHP fast. "Hurry, they'll be here any second!"

"Ugh! Who's going to be here?" snapped Megan, but suddenly the tree branches began to swish in a violent breeze that started so suddenly. "What's going on?" asked Lee, but the next thing he and others knew, one of the strangers held up her ring, which zapped the spies with a blue light and they vanished in an instant.

No sooner done, then a bright beam of light shone on the strangers and lifted them up into the sky.


	2. Save the Future

**CHAPTER TWO**

The spies found themselves mysteriously in Jerry's office, much to Jerry's surprise "Spies?! But how did you get here and so quickly?"

"It feels like we were teleported." Marc said "But how did they do that?"

They didn't get all the information they wanted as to who those cloaked people were, but they did have the small box, and they gave it to Jerry who analyzed it and confirmed that it had been shrunken in size by WOOHP technology.

Lee was growing most annoyed "Okay! First they give off a WOOHP signal. The computers say it's us doing it, and now they have WOOHP technology too?"

"Now, now, Lee, I am just as eager to learn about this as you are, but we must examine our clues closely." Jerry said, and he pulled out a shrink-enlarger gun to enlarge the box to its normal size. Once this was done, the box was about the width of Jerry's desk. "Wow! Good things do come in small sizes." remarked Tony.

Inside the box were four strange looking duel-disks, each the same color as the spies suits, but there were also four strange devices like their eye-scouters. The spies each took their respective disk, and examined them. They weren't like anything they had ever seen or used before, and they had no clue as to what the eye-scouters were for.

There were also four small card packs with each of the spies names on them, and all attached with notes that all read the same thing. _"Add these to your deck."_

Inside the packs were duel monsters monster cards, but these were unlike anything the spies or even Jerry had ever scene. The cards were black, and the stars that would be the monsters' levels were painted on the opposite of where they would normally be.

"What kind of monsters are these?" asked Megan "We never studied these at Duel Academy."

Jerry tried to scan them, but his computers came up with no available data. "Oh, my!" he remarked "Apparently there are no records of these cards existing either."

Marc suddenly noticed something on the cards "Look at the year they were printed… 2025!"

"These things are from the future!" cried Tony

"Unreal!" exclaimed Lee.

Megan noticed a DVD buried at the bottom of the package next to a small gadget; a small cube with a green button on it. Megan grabbed this DVD. "Maybe this will explain more."

They popped the disc into Jerry's monitor, and the first thing everyone saw were those four hooded people again, and they removed their hoods to reveal, much to the spies, and Jerry's surprise. "It's… it's us!" cried Marc. All five of them felt a serious rush to their heads.

The future spies explained if they were watching the DVD they were to listen very carefully as it concerned the future of the world…

The monster cards they were given were called Xyz **_(Ex-ies)_** cards. They were the next cards to be generated and invented by their own Professor Mykan Jaden, which was me, in a few years to spice the game of duel monsters. Over time, the actual game itself would be played on more advanced systems of dueling, which was what the eye-scouters were for. They were actually duel scanners that brought more virtual reality into duels and play much more effectively.

However, in time, there were groups of people who sought to use the duel monsters game for evil. Among them were a group of five people who called themselves the Astral-Knights, who are under the employ of an evil dueling mastermind and computer genius, who has discovered ways of using dueling technology to corrupt systems and control the world. The Xyz cards were the last key to their plot, for each card had on it a hidden computer code that would enable them to unlock more secrets to control worldwide systems. They had the codes printed on specific cards, and hid them in stores hoping that no one would buy them, and those who did were challenged to duels in which they lost and had their cards stolen.

If the Astral Knights got all the codes, they would virtually be unstoppable and would control all the worldwide grids of power and technology. The world of the future will fall into dark times, and everyone will suffer at the hands of these computer freaks.

WOOHP had been tracking them for some time, but they proved to be dangerous adversaries, always managing to stay one step ahead, but luckily the spies had managed to confiscate several of the Xyz cards which contained the master key-codes. Without those cards, their ultimate goal would remain out of reach, but they were already pretty strong and in-control of many things. The world government could hardly pull up any resistance.

It was decided to bring the cards to the past. The adult spies wanted the younger spies to try and convince me, Mykan, to make the Xyz cards earlier than their original point in time in hopes that it would alter the future a little in ways that would prevent the great disaster from ever happening.

However, they had to take warning; the Astral-Knights had long since been chasing the spies in attempt to recover the stolen cards that housed their key-codes, especially chasing them through time. The duel disks in the box were special gadgets that WOOHP had developed to help stop the knights, but only if they the spies were to duel and defeat them, then the duel-disks would automatically capture and imprison the enemies, but only if they lost in a duel- this was the result of a design flaw Jerry of the future hadn't quite worked out, but no matter what happened, they were not to let the Astral-Knights ever get their hands on the cards and key-codes.

The final thing the spies on the movie said was they had enclosed a special gadget- the small cube, that spies were instructed to use if they got captured, but it was only good for one use, and one use only.

_"Please help us. The future is depending on you!"_

The spies and Jerry were astonished by what they had just learned, but realizing that they had to trust the adult spies, as they were themselves from the future, "We have to get to Mykan, now." said Lee.

His siblings agreed and they were WOOHPED by Jerry. "Good luck spies." Jerry called out to them.

Meanwhile, the adult spies had been taken prisoners aboard the Astral-Knight's ship. The five evil ones had been hard at work trying to beat the information they required out of the spies. "Where are those cards you stole?" growled Jade.

"We won't tell you creeps anything!" sneered Lee.

"And don't bother trying to probe our minds. We've taken our anti-scan pills."

"They're right." Blain said "We're not going to get anything out of them."

"And we don't have to…" Shani said. His teammates gazed at him and caught on to what he was thinking that the spies had given the cards to their younger selves of the past. "Gee, who'd have guessed that?" River muttered.

"So, we go after them?" asked Fuchsia.

"Yes." replied Shani "That shouldn't be too difficult in this era. After all, they're only kids."

The spies couldn't help but chuckle. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." Megan said.

"Even as kids, we'll still mop the floor with you all." added Marc.

Shani merely had the spies locked up and put in special futuristic cells. "Now that that's all done with, let's go find those kids."

Jade just had to ask as she filed her nails. "Shani, are we going to have to…Hmm…?"

"Why not…?" Shani answered "After all, without them it'll only make things easier for us."


	3. Plans of Attack

**CHAPTER THREE**

The spies got back to the academy and asked to see me, even though I was in a very important meeting with the school council, but the spies insisted it was a supreme emergency, and when I saw the cards they were holding, cards that I had never seen before, I broke up the meeting and the spies and I met in my secret office.

As an honorary WOOHP agent, I watched the DVD, and examined the cards and duel disks and systems. "It's incredible." I remarked. "And I designed these cards?"

"That's what it says." Lee said.

"What are you going to do, sir?" asked Megan.

I took a moment to think about it, and if what they said was true, and the future really was in danger, I decided I would get my team together rand produce the Xyz cards to help change the future for the better, but it would take some time. Making cards was not something that just happened overnight. I'd have to have meetings, make tons of pictures and fine-tune many rules and regulations on how to actually play the cards.

Luckily, the DVD showed the basic rules of the Xyz cards and how to play, but that wouldn't make things go any better. It would take weeks, months even before the first batch of cards would be released to the public, but at least it was something and it would still help change the future.

"I guess that means we've got to hold off the Astral Knights as best we can." Tony said.

"But how do we even find them?" asked Lee "We don't know where they're operating from, and our current WOOHP scans can't detect them with the future technology."

"I've got a feeling we won't need to find them. They'll come after us." Marc said "After all, we have what they want- the cards."

I gazed out the window as the school-grounds below realizing that the school was likely to be put in danger. "We can't let the staff and students know of what's about to happen, or risk getting them involved."

"I think I have an idea, maybe it will work and maybe it won't." Marc said "Maybe we can wait until nightfall, and then sneak off to the far side of the island away from the dorms and the main school. That way, no one will know see what's happening and we can lure the Astral Knights into the open."

I thought it over, and while it would violate the curfew rules about students wandering out after dark, rules were made to be broken as well as followed, especially in dire situations. "All right, but remember, if you get caught by anyone else, I'll have to play it dumb to keep up the act and issue punishment."

The spies understood, and for the rest of the afternoon they just played it cool, but by night they planned to sneak out. Unfortunately, they were not aware that Tami was on her way to the Ra Yellow dorms, all prettied up in attempt to put the moves on Lee again, though she wasn't supposed to be out at that hour.

She stopped near the dorm to check her reflection in her compact and do a final pretty check. "Mwa…!" she flirted at her reflection. "Look out, Lee. I'm coming to sweep you off your feet."

She was nearing the pathway that lead to the dorms, when suddenly she noticed the door opened wide, and she ducked behind a tree and peeked round to see Lee and his siblings sneaking out, and they had strange duel-disks strapped to their arms. "Now what are they up to?" she wondered, and decided to follow them, keeping well out of sight.

The spies walked through the forests and over to the far side of the island as planned. "Are we in the clear yet?" asked Lee. "We should be." Marc said.

"Now, how do we get the knight's attention?" asked Megan.

"Nobody has a plan?" snapped Tony, and all four of them felt really silly without thinking up a way. Marc gazed up at the sky in frustration and then he noticed something way up. A Star- a star that seemed larger than all the others and it was moving as if it was coming closer. The others saw it too. "What is that?" asked Megan.

Suddenly a giant beam of light shone down from the sky and shone right on the area the spies were in and lifted them up into the sky towards the Astral Knight's ship. Tami couldn't believe what she saw and dashed over to the light, but then she ended up going up with the spies too crying "What… what's happening?!"

When all was quiet, the spies found themselves in total darkness. "Spies, you okay?" called Lee, as one by one they all used their WOOHP eye techs to shed some light. "We're here, Lee?" Megan said. Then she turned her head and her light shone on Tami. They both screamed, and the boys screamed, and they all screamed. "Tami!" shouted Marc "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" snapped Tami "Two can ask that question. But more to the point, what the heck are those eye patches you got?"

The spies hesitated, not wanting to answer and reveal their identities. Suddenly, the entire room lit up, and there stood five creepy looking people. "Well, hello there." Shani said with a sinister smirk.

"Um, just who are you guys supposed to be?" asked Tami.

"You're the Astral Knights, aren't you?" asked Marc.

"Well, aren't you the smart one." River said sarcastically.

Fuchsia then realized Tami was in the group. "Who's she?" she asked

"She doesn't look like any WOOHP agent." added Blain "But she sure looks familiar."

"Okay, will like someone from Earth send me a ride and bring me back?" Tami demanded, but no one took any notice of her. Lee tried to dash for the knight only to be bounced back by a powerful invisible force-field. Jade couldn't help but laugh at how stupid Lee was for doing that. "Nice, one, spy boy; Come charging at us thinking we're not protected."

"That's enough, Jade." Shani said, and he hit a switch flipping the wall in the backside of the room around revealing the four adult spies kept into their cells. "Whoa!" cried Tony "Is that really me? Lookin' good…!"

"Uh, I think lookin' bad is more like it." Megan said noting that the adult spies were unconscious from being tortured a lot. Tami was most confused now as she kept gazing back and forth comparing the adults to the kids. "Huh? How…? Who…? What…?"

Then she gazed at the adult Lee and her eyes sparkled and her heart was pounding. "BAAAH...!" she squealed "Oh, Lee, you're so handsome, and cute…!" she kept going on and on much to Lee's dismay. "I'd almost rather be shot."

Suddenly the ship began to rumble and quiver. "What's going on?" cried Megan. The Astral Knights snickered and Shani announced. "Next stop: the future. Hold on tight!"

The spies and Tami just hit the floor hard screaming for life as the ship vanished in the sky in a bright flash of light.


	4. Welcome to the Future

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The ship arrived in the future; the year 2025…!

The spies and Tami were amazed. Of course things weren't too advanced as not too many years had gone by. However, some parts of town looked pretty rundown and falling to bits, while other parts of town seemed well fixed up and working efficiently. The spies had a feeling this was the work of the knight's boss.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Tony.

"I think I know why…" said Marc "We've disappeared from our original place in time, which means if we don't get back soon, then our older selves will cease to exist. It'll give these guys a free hand."

"Why don't you just shoot us now?" asked Lee.

"Because you all have some things we still want." River said "Now hand over the cards!"

"Never!" snapped Megan.

Jade simply snickered "It's not like we gave you a choice."

"Too bad you don't have this." Lee said as he held out that cube with the green button. "How did they get that?" asked Fuschia, and right at that second, Lee hit the green button and in a flash of light, he and other others had vanished in a flash of light. "No!" growled River.

"Why those rotten little punks!" shouted Blain as he stomped up and down furiously. "The boss isn't going to like this." Fuschia said.

_"Indeed not!" _snarled a voice over the radio. The knights turned as the monitors flipped on, and the knights turned to face the leader, a tall woman sitting her chair, with her face hidden in the shadows. _"I must say, Shani, I expected more from you and your team, and what do I find, that you had those kids and the missing cards in your grasp only to lose them all again!"_

Shani apologized and promised to get the back. The leader gave him the chance, but she warned him not to mess up any longer. _"My patience is wearing thin, Shani, and you know what I do to those who upset me…!"_ and she signed off.

The other four knights gulp nervously, but Shani was confident that they would find the kids easily. "They don't know how to survive in this world, and even so, there's something about time travel they'll to learn the hard way."

…

The cube turned out to be a teleportation gadget from WOOHP of the future, and the spies and Tami had landed in the middle of the street in the dark side of town. "Okay, will someone please press rewind?" Tami complained "Wait, I know. It's a dream. I'm just dreaming. That's it."

"Uh, hate to break it to you, Tami, but this is as real as it gets." Megan said. She cast a look at her brothers, and the reluctantly agreed, and they all told Tami the truth… again… about everything-WOOHP, being spies, getting sucked into the future, trying to save the world, and at the end if they managed to get out of it alive they'd be erasing her memory.

Tami just stood there not even blinking her eyes. Megan just sighed and suggested they get moving. "Uh, just one problem…" Tony pointed out "Where do we even go?"

"And how are we going to get back to our own time?" asked Lee.

Marc suggested they find WOOHP. "Maybe Jerry will have a time machine we can use. After all, if our older selves could make it to the past…" His siblings caught on, but there was still the problem that they didn't even know what part of the world they were even in, and their technology couldn't contact Jerry in the future as the frequencies and principles were different.

"Well, that's just lovely!" groaned Lee. They all decided to start walking as they wouldn't get anywhere just standing around, not to mention draw attention from their enemies. Tami was still being stuck-up, "Me, walk through a filthy place like this. Forget it."

She changed her mind when Lee grabbed her hand, which she didn't mind… in a soft and mushy kind of way, but Lee couldn't wait for this to be all over. He felt he was getting a headache, literally, from all this, but ironically, all the others felt the same.

Walking through the dark town felt like walking into one of those slum neighborhoods on the wrong side of the tracks. Everywhere they looked there were people garbed in rags or shaggy blankets curled up in alleys or rundown buildings. Some were standing over burning oil drums trying to keep warm. The only sigs of real activity were rats running about and scrounging through the trash. The kids could hardly believe that one major computer corps did all this.

Suddenly, things went from bad to worse, as the Astral Knight's ship hovered over the town, and Shani's voice rang out over the speaker. "Attention citizens. This is a priority message." And the ship shone holographic images in the nighttime skies, pictures of the kids and warning citizens to be on the lookout for them, and that anyone who had any information to lead to their findings would be in for a just-reward.

Knowing the starving people, a lot of them jumped at the chance to find the kids, and those who had already seen them were giving chase. "Run!" shouted Marc, and the five kids ran for it with the mob following behind them in their ragged clothes. "Eww…! Don't let them touch me! They've got dirty-people germs!" screamed Tami.

"We're going to have to take it to the skies!" shouted Lee "But who's going to carry Tami. Before anyone could say anything, Tami just jumped on his back "I'll go anywhere with you Lee, she said in love and fear."

"Guess that means you." Tony said, and they all flew up high using their rocket-boots. So far they managed to get away from the mob, but suddenly they were being chased by people on hover-scooters form the rich side of town. "You've got to be kidding me!" snapped Megan.

"Well we are in the future." Marc reminded them.

Not watching where they were all going, Marc, unseen by the others, got separated from the group and wound up flying right through the window of a rundown building. "Whoa!" he cried as he collided smack into a pile of empty boxes. "Ow!"

The others were also just realizing that Marc was gone and hadn't where he had flown, and they couldn't trace him with their out-of-dated WOOHP technology, and realized they have to search he buildings one at a time. Tami suggested they split up and cover more ground, secretly just so she could have some alone-time with Lee. "Forget it, Tami." said Megan "If we split up we won't be able to find each other easily."

"Besides, having one of us lost is bad enough." added Tony, and they all headed off.

Marc dug himself out from the boxes and brushed the dust off of him, when he heard the sound of snickering. He turned round and saw Fuchsia standing there and grinning sinisterly at him. "You!" snapped Marc "What are you doing here? For that matter, how did you get here so fast?"

Fuchsia flicked her long pink hair back "And you're supposed to be the smart one?" she said casually "Like you said, this is the future; strange things can happen here that you can't imagine. We drew straws to see who got to go after you kids first, and I won."

Marc remembered his Xyz cards and held them tight, and then he also remembered the major function of his new duel disk. "If you want these cards so badly, you'll have to beat me to get them!"

"If it pleases you, then I will." Fuchsia agreed. She pressed a button on her wristband which made her duel disk materialize, and Marc readied his. Fuchsia then activated her duel-scanner to see the effects more clearly. "Engage virtual dueling field."

Marc did the same with his, and as if right before his eyes, the entire area around them was shrouded by a dome of virtual light. "Cool." was all Marc could say. He also remembered to include the Xyz cards with his own. _"I hope these things can help me…" _he thought to himself _"More to that, I just hope I know what I'm doing."_

At least the basics rules of dueling hadn't changed in the future. Life-points were set at eight-thousand, and the players drew their first six cards. _"DUEL…!" _they both shouted.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_For those not familiar, I do use real cards form our world, but sometimes I have to use their rules from the show which are different from our world, and some cards that are ONLY from the show and don't exist in our world (don't bother looking for them)_**

**_So when I when you see a card name with a strikethrough like this "CARD NAME"_** **_that means that card is from the show only, and at the end of each duel chapter I'll tell you which effects I fudged (If any)_**


	5. Nasty Ninjas: Part 1

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The other spies were still exploring the buildings in search of their lost brother, but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack, and things weren't any easier with all the people still trying to catch them and turn them in for the reward, thanks to Tami calling out Marc's name so loud and catching their attention. "If you do that one more time, Tami, I'll glue your mouth shut!" Megan threatened her.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Tony and Lee both felt annoyed, but all four of them had those strange headaches again, only they felt stronger than the last time. They all wondered if Marc was feeling the same…!

…

Indeed Marc had felt the same type of headache get to him, but it passed quickly and he was ready to duel.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 8000 VS Fuchsia: 8000_**

"Okay, time to get busy!" Marc said with pride "I summon one monster face-down in defense-mode, and I'll place one card facedown. That ends my turn."

"Ha!" scoffed Fuchsia "If you think I'll hesitate, guess again. I summon the **_MASTER KYONSHEE!"_**

**_(Atk: 1750)_**

She ordered it to destroy Marc's facedown monster, which turned out to be **_QUILBOLT HEDGEHOG._** It was destroyed, but that's exactly what Marc had hoped for. Fuchsia then played two cards facedown, ending her turn. _"I know exactly what he's planning. He's about to learn of something the hard way."_ she thought wickedly.

"It's my move now." Marc said as he drew his next card. "Now I'll discard one monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon **_QUICK-DRAW SYNCHRON!"_**

**_(Atk: 700)_**

"And now that I have a tuner monster on the field, Quilbolt Hedgehog returns!"

**_(Atk: 800)_**

He was getting ready to tune them both together to make a Synchro summon, when Fuchsia stopped him with a continuous trap card, **_SUMMON LIMIT!_** As long as it remained in play, both players were only allowed to summon up to twice per turn, which Marc already had. "I know. A pity isn't it?" Fuchsia mocked, but Marc only grinned widely. "If you think that'll stop me, then maybe you'd like to see my facedown card, **_BATTLE TUNED! _**Now, all I do is banish a tuner monster in my graveyard from play. Junk Synchron, be gone! Now I get to transfer all its attack power to my Hedgehog!"

**_(Atk: 800) Becomes (Atk: 2100)_**

"Now Quillbolt, attack Kyoshee!"

As Marc's monster raced to attack, Fuchsia simply activated her other card, **_ENEMY CONTROLER! _**She used it to change Marc's monster into defense-mode and calling off the attack. "You poor, misguided boy…" Fuchsia said "You and I dueled many times before in this age, I've known every card you ever had and mastered many of your own strategies."

Marc only now just realized this and it did explain how Fuchsia was seemingly prepared for him. It was going to make things hard for him for the rest of the match, but just because she knew most of his cards didn't mean she didn't know all his strategies. "There's always a way." He said, "But for now I'm placing one card face down, and ending my turn."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Fuchsia said as she drew her next card. "Now I summon **_NINJA GRANDMASTER SAUSKE."_**

**_(Atk: 1800)_**

"Say goodbye to your Synchron! Nyan… attack!"

**_(Atk: 1800) (VS (Atk: 700)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 6900 VS Fuchsia: 8000_**

Then she ordered Kyonshee to destroy Marc's hedgehog, and with its defense at only 800, it was blown to ashes, not to mention banished as it had been summoned using its ability. "I activate my trap card, **_BROKEN BLOCKER!"_** snapped Marc "When you destroy my defensive monster by battle, I can summon two more of the same monster from my deck." So he played two more hedgehogs.

**_(Def: 800) x2_**

Fuchsia remained unfazed and placed one card facedown, ending her turn. She was just having fun toying with him, but now it was Marc's move, and he drew something that was bound to help him. "Now I summon another **_JUNK SYNCHRON!"_**

**_(Atk: 1300)_**

"And I'll tune him to one of my hedgehogs… letting me Synchro Summon, **_JUNK WARRIOR!"_**

**_(Atk: 2300)_**

As it was summoned, it also gained the attack of Marc's other hedgehog, raising its attack power to 3100! "Now that's what I call some heavy fire-power." he gloated. Fuchsia growled angrily, and braced herself as Marc ordered his warrior to destroy Master Kyonshee!

**_(Atk: 3100) (VS (Atk: 1750)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 7000 VS Fuchsia: 6550_**

Despite that he had dealt her a serious blow, Fuchsia was only leading him on. She activated her trap, **_SOUL ROPE! _**Whenever one of her monsters was destroyed, she could pay another thousand life points to special summon a four-star monster from her deck, and she summoned **_UPSTART GOLDEN NINJA!_**

**_(Atk: 500)_**

_"That monster may be weak… but I think I have a hunch of why she played it."_ Marc said in his thoughts, but he had no choice but to end his turn.

Fuchsia drew her next card, and grinned. "First I'll demonstrate my gold Ninja's special ability. I send one trap card in my hand to the graveyard, and in exchange I can now summon one Ninja form my deck to defend me, and I choose **_AQUA ARMOR NINJA!"_**

**_(Def: 1600)_**

"And now the time has come…" she proclaimed as her side of the field began to glow wildly forming the overlay network, a special form of the duel field used to summon Xyz monsters. "I overlay my Aqua and Golden Ninjas, forming the **_BLADE ARMOR NINJA!"_**

**_(Atk: 2200)_**

Marc had never seen an Xyz monster played before, and it sure seemed interesting, but the Ninja was far weaker than his Junk Warrior. "You should know that looks can be deceiving." Fuchsia said "But martial arts can teach us all how to overcome just about anything."

"What does that mean?" Marc asked.

Fuchsia explained of how, in addition to dueling, all her life she was intrigued by martial arts, especial the art of the Ninjas. Her mother and father were master black-belts and they ran their own dojo together. Her father had it built right after they were married as a symbol of his love and honor for her.

Fuchsia trained her best and became just as skilled as her father, but then one day her mother got sick and she passed away. Her father was so angry and upset that he just went off in a blind rage disgracing every honor he ever taught, and smashed everything that dojo was and represented and even took away all of Fuchsia's earned belts, and trophies she ever won. Her father had become a changed man and banned anything to do with martial arts, and finally it came down to Fuchsia's dueling deck full of Ninja cards and martial art relations. Her father furiously demanded she hand them over but she refused so many times, her father lost his temper and beta her up using the very skills he claimed to had banned from his own life. In the end, he got the cards, and he tore them up all… the cards that Fuchsia worked hard to assemble and held dear.

Fuchsia lost her own tempered and vowed vengeance against her father for disgracing his honor, for harming her, and destroying every happy memory of her beloved mother she had, including the cards. So she trained in secret behind her father's back and then returned to pay him back for all the pain he caused her. In the end, her father's diminished skills were no match for her, and Fuchsia… she killed him!

"You murdered your own father?!" Marc asked in disbelief.

"He deserved it!" Fuchsia said angrily "He was not the loving man who raised me and who loved my mother. All his good actions became a thing of the past and no longer meant anything to me! He had to be destroyed! I'm sure my mother would have agreed with me, we're she still alive!"

The rest of the story told that now that she was charged with murder, she was forced to go on the run, and she joined the Astral Knights and lived under their protection and power. She even managed to stack a new deck with duplicates of the cards she had lost, but her mind was still haunted by the memories of all the abuse she had been put through. She did her best control it, and at times actually used it to achieve her goals, even if it meant helping to destroy an entire world of businesses and governmental law. All she cared about was easing her mind!

"And now here we stand! No one has ever stood in my way, and those that had never got away with it. You shall be no exception!"

Marc snapped himself back into reality, but he had never felt so disturbed of such a tale, the actions behind all the reasons were hard to consider, but in the end all he could say was "You're crazy! You've become obsessed with rage and vengeance."

"I don't care!" growled Fuchsia "It's gotten me far enough, and now I'll use it to crush you!" She grabbed one of her cards and furiously played it "I activate the spell **_BLOCK ATTACK!"_** She used it to turn Marc's Junk Warrior into defense-mode.

**_(Def: 1300)_**

"And now, Witness the special ability of my Blade Armor Ninja. You see, by removing one of its overlay units, I can select any Ninja monster on my side of the field, in this case, Grandmaster Sauske, which allows him to attack twice in one turn."

"Ah!" gasped Marc.

Marc watched as both his monsters got crushed by the double attack leaving him wide open, and Fuchsia order her Blade Armor Ninja to strike him directly, knocking him off his feet and dealing him a full 2200 points of damage.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 4800 VS Fuchsia: 6550_**

Marc wasn't hurt, but deeply concerned on what to do next while Fuchsia only mocked at him and reiterated that her ninjas were strong and her anger made her stronger, but Marc just stood tall and proud "You're even crazier than you sound, and it only makes me more determined to stop you for good!"

"You waste yourself with these idol words, but if you insist, then make your next move."

"I will!" snapped Marc as he drew his next card, "Aha! Just the thing… I play **_MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON_** to destroy your Summon Limit trap!"

Fuchsia growled softly, and now Marc was ready for a big move! "First, I place one card facedown. And now I summon **_ROAD SYNCHRON!"_**

**_(Atk: 1600)_**

"Once again I have a tuner monster in play, and that means both my hedgehogs return to the field!"

**_(Def: 800) x2_**

"And now I'll tune them all together… and I synchro-summon my all-powerful **_ROAD WARRIOR!"_**

**_(Atk: 3000)_**

Fuchsia gazed up in near-awe at the new monster, and what was more, when it was properly summoned, Marc was able to summon one warrior or machine monster from his deck as long as it had two stars or less, and he summoned **_CHANGER SYNCHRON!_**

**_(Def: 0)_**

"But that should be the least of your problems. It's time for me to get rid of that Grand Master of yours." Marc said and he ordered his Road Warrior to attack. "Not, so fast…" hissed Fuchsia and Road Warrior stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!" snapped Marc.

Fuchsia laughed at him "Sorry, but I can't help it. You see, whenever one of my monsters is about to be attacked, I can banish my Aqua Armor Ninja from the graveyard and negate the attack just like that."

Marc could hardly believe it. Still, he had his Road Warrior and it was the strongest monster in play, but Fuchsia insisted that would all change as she drew her next card. "Feel the power of my rage, as I activate the spell **_XYZ ENERGY!"_** She roared angrily as her card's effect activated like a bursting wave of power.

Using her new spell, she detached the last overlay unit from her Blade Ninja, and instantly destroyed Marc's Road Warrior! "No!" shouted Marc.

…

His scream echoed outside the building, and the spies and Tami heard it. "That sounded like Marc." cried Megan.

"Well it's about time, too." said Tami.

"Let's go!" said Lee, and they all flew in the direction of the scream, and found the right building and saw he was dueling an Astral Knight "Marc!" cried Tony. Marc turned and saw his siblings and Tami. "Guys…!"

"Why, you're just in time." hissed Fuchsia "In time to see both of my monsters and my rage blow your comrade out, and soon the rest of you will follow, and the Astral Knights will rule over all!"

Marc could only stand there and gaze up at the giant monsters that glared at him. What was he going to do?

**_To Be Continued_****_…_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Aqua Armor Ninja's ability (In our world) really only works on direct attacks_**


	6. Nasty Ninjas: Part 2

**CHAPTER SIX**

The scores stood…

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 4800 VS Fuchsia: 6550_**

"Feel the wrath of my rage!" Fuchsia roared a she ordered her monsters to attack. "Marc! Look out!" cried Megan, but Marc was well prepared for the attack, and activated his facedown quick-play spell **_HALF SHUT!_** Normally it would cut the attack points of Marc's monster in half, but Charger Synchron had no attack points, and it was in defense mode anyway, but it couldn't be destroyed by battle. So Marc managed to avoid another hit.

"Way to go, Marc!" cheered Lee.

"Show that hothead who rules."

"Ha!" scoffed Fuchsia "One lucky break doesn't get you out of the woods."

"Maybe not, but it does give me a chance." protested Marc. He drew his card. "I play **_POT OF GREED_**, so I can draw two more cards." He drew his cards, and he decided it was time to kick the duel up a bit, but it would require a long set of summons.

"I summon **_TUNINGWARE!"_**

**_(Atk: 100)_**

Tami thought that was a lame move. "You should be playing something big. Not puny like that."

Megan grabbed her by the ponytail "How would you like me to pull your hair off by hand?" she threatened "Just watch…"

Marc then proceeded to tune both his monster together to form **_FORMULA SYNCHRON!_**

**_(Atk: 200)_**

Even though it was weak, he got to draw two more cards; one for using his Tuningware for the summoning, and one for summoning Formula Syncrhon, giving him three cards in his hand. "Now that that's done, I'll activate this card, **_BURIAL FROM A DIFFERENT DIMESNION!"_** That spell let him move up to three monsters removed from play back to either player's graveyard, and he chose to restore all three of his Quillbolt Hedgehogs, and since he had a tuner monster in play, he brought back one of them.

**_(Def: 800)_**

Fuchsia was growing really tired of seeing "Those Puffballs!" reappear so often.

"Well there's worse to come!" Marc said "Now I play **_MONSTER REBORN! _**"And I'll use it to bring back my Road Warrior!"

**_(Atk: 1600)_**

Next; he tuned his Formula Synchron to his revived hedgehog. "I synchro-summon **_ARMORY ARM!"_**

**_(Atk: 1800)_**

Now everything was ready for Marc to summon one of his newest cards. Marc activated the Overlay network, and overlaid his Armory Arm with his Road Warrior. "Please work…!" he muttered under his breath, and sure enough his new monster appeared "Yeah, I did it!" he cried out for joy. "I've summoned… **_NUMBER 39: UTOPIA!"_**

**_(Atk: 2500)_**

Marc's siblings were amazed to see the new monster as well, even Tami. "Where can I get me one of those cards?" she asked.

Fuchsia gazed up at the monster "One of the missing code-cards. So, we were right. You and your spy-band do have them."

"You bet." said Marc "But I'd focus more on what's coming next. It's time to get rid of that Ninja of yours for good! Utopia, attack…!"

**_(Atk: 2500) (VS (Atk: 2200)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 4800 VS Fuchsia: 6250_**

Fuchsia growled angrily. Seeing her ninja fall like that brought on the bad memories of how her father used to beat her and tore up her cards. "You'll pay!" she promised him "So help me, you will pay for that!"

She glared at him fiercely as she drew her next card, but she knew she'd have to play carefully because she knew of Utopia's ability. She had no choice but to fake him out. First she played Pot of Greed, and drew two more cards, and then she merely placed one card facedown, and switched her Grandmaster Sasuke into defense-mode."

**_(Def: 1000)_**

"It looks like she's backing down." Lee said "Marc's totally going to clench this match." Megan and Tony, however, were not so sure. Even Marc was thinking the same thing they were. _"She's probably up to something. Knowing her it probably concerns my monster. Well, there's only one way to find out."_

He drew his card, and then ordered his Utopia to attack, which forced Fuchsia to counter with her trap, **_SAKURETSU ARMOR! _**Normally it would've destroyed Marc's monster when it called an attack, but memorizing his new monster's ability, Marc removed one of Utopia's overlay units, which let him cancel out the attack, so the trap didn't work, but Marc was able to figure it out. _"I knew it. She knows of my monster's ability and she's forcing me to use up my overlay units."_

"That's one down, and only one more to go." Fuchsia said "I told you before; I know a lot more about this day and age than you do. You and your past dueling experiences will never prevail."

Marc growled softly, but ended his turn with one card facedown. Fuchsia drew her next card and liked what she saw. "I shall place one card facedown, and I shall sacrifice Grandmaster Sasuke to set this creature in defense mode. Since my hand is now empty, I end my turn."

Once again she made no effort to go after Marc's Utopia. Was she still trying to get him to waste his overlay units, or was she setting him up this time. _"What should I do?"_ Marc wondered as he drew his next card _"If I attack her she might block me, and I'd lose my last overlay unit, but if I don't…"_

Fuchsia and the others could tell that Marc was struggling. "Man, Marc looks like he's ready to crack-up." said Tony.

"Come on, Marc. Don't let her psyche you out." Megan called out, and this made Marc realize he had to go for it! "Okay, Fuchsia. Here I come! Utopia, attack now…!"

"Hah! I activate my trap!"

"Ah!" gasped Marc when he saw the trap was **_A FEINT PLAN, _**which stopped him from attacking any facedown monsters, and he didn't have anything at the moment to stop it. So he ended his turn again.

Fuchsia snickered as she drew her next card "Now, my out-of-dated boy, allow me to show you what my hidden monster is… **_SENIOR SILVER NINJA…!"_**

**_(Atk: 2300)_**

When it was flipped up, it allowed Fuchsia to go into her graveyard and set as many Ninja monsters in facedown defense-mode. Since she only had two, she summoned Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, and Upstart Golden Ninja!

As Fuchsia continued to make her move her rage began to rise. "Now I shall send my revive Upstart Golden Ninja back to the graveyard, and summon forth… **_RED DRAGON NINJA…!"_**

**_(Atk: 2400)_**

"What? But it's weaker than my Utopia." said Marc "What are you planning?"

"You'll see…" Fuchsia sneered "First: I'll use my new ninja's special ability… when it's summoned, I can force your hidden card to be revealed!"

"What?!" snapped Marc as he watched to his dismay as his trap card, **_NEGATE ATTACK_** was exposed, and what was worse it got sent to the bottom of his deck. He growled softly, and even though his Utopia was still stronger he had a feeling he knew what was coming now… and he was right!

"Now…!" Fuchsia yelled out as she built the overlay unit "I overlay both my level six ninja… and with a roar of my rage… I call forth my best fighter!"

She roared loudly as the field began to rumble and bright lights shined and the new monster appeared; **_SWORD BREAKER!_**

**_(Atk: 2700)_**

Marc's siblings and Tami were worried for Marc, and things got even worse when Fuchsia played the last card in her hand… **_SPACE CYCLONE!_** And she used on Marc's Utopia, destroying its last overlay unit. "Oh, no!" cried Marc.

"Ah, man… this can't be good." cried Lee.

"Without any overlay units, Marc won't be able to block off any attacks." added Megan.

"Feel my rage!" roared Fuchsia. "Sword Breaker, attack…!"

**_(Atk: 2700) (VS (Atk: 2500)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 4600 VS Fuchsia: 6250_**

Marc's Utopia was gone and he was wide open now. Even though Fuchsia's turn was over and he drew his next card, his options didn't look very promising. _"How am I supposed to beat that thing? I don't even know what its ability is."_ he thought to himself.

"I'll play this card face down." he simply said. "That'll do it for me." But as he ended his turned he only then realized that he completely forgot about Grandmaster Sauske also on the field. "Pity…!" Fuchsia mocked as she drew her card, and flipped Sasuke into attack-mode, and then equipped him with the only card she had just drawn, **_FUHUMA SHURIKEN,_** and it boosted his attack by 700 points.

**_(Atk: 1800) Becomes (Atk: 2500)_**

Is she was able to successfully hit Marc with both monsters, she'd win the duel and then she'd be entitled to his Xyz code-cards. She ordered Sasuke to attack, and that's when Marc revealed his trap, **_CALL OF THE HAUNTED! _**"With this card, I can revive one monster in attack mode, and I choose, **_ROAD WARRIOR!"_**

**_(Atk: 3000)_**

Fuchsia growled and called off her original attack. "Looks like the tables have turned." Marc said "Even your Sword Breaker won't blast through me this time."

"Wrong!" snapped Fuchsia "It can, and it's going to, thanks to its special-ability, all I have to do is remove an overlay unit, and then I can chose any monster type-in this case I choose Warrior types…" Then she ordered Sword Breaker to attack. Road Warrior was destroyed instantly, Fuchsia took no damage and Sword Breaker wasn't destroyed.

"I don't believe it!" shouted Tony.

"Man, can't we ever get a break?!" growled Lee.

"Hang in there, Marc!" Megan called out, but really Marc was in a tight spot now. He was officially almost out of options, and still wide open to an attack! "Grandmaster Sasuke, go!" Fuchsia shouted, and Marc was pelted by many flying shuriken, and lost a good deal of life points.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 2100 VS Fuchsia: 6250_**

Another turn like that, and Marc would be finished for sure. As pleased as Fuchsia was, she was showing more anger than pleasure. Even when in victory she still let her anger be her master. "Like I said…" she sneered "My rage is all there is for me. Even in times of victory I never let my thoughts change! Now make your move so I can end this!"

Marc's own anger was starting to show, but it wasn't as fierce as hers "You only duel and live your life in anger and hatred over things that happened to you long ago." he badgered "And if that wasn't bad enough you take it out on other people who had nothing to do with it. I can't allow you to go on doing this."

"Allow me?!" snapped Fuchsia "Now you're starting to sound just like my father. He got what was coming to him, and so will you!"

Marc drew his next card and he played it- **_"POT OF ADVIRACE! _**Now I combine five monsters into my deck, reshuffle, and then draw two cards." He did so, giving himself four cards and he liked what he drew and devised a plan to put Fuchsia's entire strategy out of action. "I may not know much about the future, but I know more about the past and present. Let me show you what I mean, I discard one card from my hand to summon another Quickdraw Synchron!"

**_(Atk: 1000)_**

"And with a tuner monster in play I get to summon two Quilbolt Hedgehogs return."

**_(Def: 800) x2_**

"And what's more, I discarded my **_LEVEL EATER_** to summon Quickdraw, which means I can use its special ability to reduce Quickdraw's level by one and special summon Level Eater from the graveyard!"

**_(Atk: 600)_**

"And now, for a finishing touch to my army, I'll play this last card, **_PREMATURE BURIAL!_** All I do is pay 800 life points…

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 1300 VS Fuchsia: 6250_**

"Now my Road Warrior returns again!"

**_(Atk: 3000)_**

"And now, watch closely, as I tune Quickdraw Syncrhon to my hedgehogs, and I sycnrho summon **_JUNK DESTROYER!"_**

**_(Atk: 2800)_**

"Oh, no!" shouted Fuchsia "Not, Junk Destroyer!"

"Oh, yes…" said Marc "And since I made him using two extra monsters, I can destroy up to two cards you have in play."

So he destroyed Grandmaster Sasuke, and his equip card, in doing so however, he lost 700 life points…

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 600 VS Fuchsia: 6250_**

…But it was well worth the loss to him, but the others confused. "Why didn't he just destroy both her monsters?" Tami wondered aloud. Even Megan had to agree with her, for once. "Check it out…" Tony suddenly said.

"What's he doing?" asked Lee.

"Now I create the overlay network, and I overlay both my level eight monsters… and Xyz summon my second newest monster- **_NUBMER 15: GIMMICK PUPPET GIANT KILLER!"_**

**_(Atk: 1500)_**

Now the spies and Tami were really confused. "He sent two extremely powerful monsters to the graveyard to play that thing?" Lee asked in dismay, but Fuchsia, on the other hand, seemed terrified, and for good reason. "I remove one of his overlay units, and since your Sword Breaker was special summoned, it gets destroyed, and since it's an Xyz monster, you take damage equal to its original attack points."

"Oh, no!" cried Fuchsia as her last monster went up in flames, and her score dropped immensely.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 600 VS Fuchsia: 3550_**

"And last but not least, I do have one last card in my hand to play… **_LIMITER REMOVAL!_** And it'll double my machine's attack power!"

**_(Atk: 1500) Becomes (Atk: 3000)_**

With both his monsters together, Fuchsia didn't stand a chance. "This can't be happening!" she cried out. "Time for a blast from the past…!" Marc shouted as he ordered both his monsters to strike, and with 3600 points of damage, the duel ended.

**_FINAL-SCORE:_**

**_Marc: 600 VS Fuchsia: "0000"_**

The virtual holographic images faded, and the others cheered for joy for Marc, but Fuchsia just stood there, with every single card spilled all around her, unable to believe she had lost. "Nobody… nobody gets away from my rage!" she growled. Then she glared angrily at Marc "You may have won this duel… but I can still beat you!" and she began to charge on foot right towards him ready to beat him senseless, the same way she did her father, but suddenly, Marc's duel disk began to glow strangely. "Think again!" Marc said as he raised his arm and fired a beam of light at Fuchsia…

She lost the duel, and Marc's special WOOHP made duel-disk had the power to blast her-shrinking her down to about an inch and a half tall, and trapping her in a glass sphere, freezing her in suspended animation.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Megan as she and her brothers gazed at their duel-disks realizing what power they possessed, and Tami, she was almost completely freaked out by all this spy-stuff they seemed to have.

Marc grabbed the sphere and examined it closely, and words couldn't begin to describe how amazed he was by the technology.

"Hey, Marc way to go..!" Lee said as he bopped his brother playfully on the back. The first of the Astral Knights had been captured, but they still needed to find WOOHP. "Um, can we get going here?" Tami asked impatiently.

"Hold it." Marc said as he began to gather up all of Fuchsia's cards. "What are you doing?" asked Megan. Marc explained that maybe they all take some of the Xyz support and anti-support cards to boost their own decks. "Something tells me we're going to need them."

As they all headed off, Tony couldn't help but ask "Your Junk Destroyer and Road Warrior could've taken her out easily, so why didn't you use them that way?"

Marc could only smirk "And miss the chance of using my new cards, no way."


	7. Meet the Family

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The other Astral Knights were well aware of Fuchsia's failure and that she had been captured. Blain was very upset and wouldn't stop growling and yelling. "Just wait until I get my hands on those punks!"

"Your hands are too fat." River mocked.

"What…?!"

"Settle down, both of you." Shani said "Fuchsia's gone and there's nothing we can do about it. She knew of the potential risk when dealing with WOOHP agents. However, she did provide us with some information."

"Meaning we now know what they're little tricks are?" asked River.

"Duh…?" said Jade "Where were you two seconds ago?"

Still, the spies were not the only thing the knight's had to deal with. Running the city was a big job, and very often they'd have to visit specific locations to see if things were in order, collecting taxes, and ensuring that nobody was forming any sort of resistance, and following the laws of the leader.

"Isn't it your turn to go, Blain?" asked Shani.

"No it isn't. I went and did it the last time."

"That's because you were making up for the three times that you didn't." protested River "You were slacking off in the galley again."

"I was not!"

"You were to!"

"Enough!" growled Shani "Blain, get out there, and quit your whining!"

"Uh, couldn't I take a few sandwiches for the road?"

The others all gazed at him and shouted "GET MOVING!"

…

The spies had set down the in the dark streets and were now in the suburban area of town where it wasn't quite as unpleasant, and proceeding on foot so as not to use all their rocket fuel. Tami was growing more aggravated and kept pestering the others for a rest break. "This is the last time we're stopping, Tami!" Megan said.

"Well, excuuuuse me!" snapped Tami "Besides, my head is killing me."

Marc could also feel his head aching too, but he figured it was probably just exhaustion form his duel, but the others felt it too, and worse. Tony was starting to feel a little weighed down, like he was carrying rocks on him. But it passed quickly and they felt okay again, until their stomachs growled. They hadn't realized how long they had been wandering and were starving. "And just where are we supposed to get any grub in a dump like this?" asked Lee.

"Well, we could knock on a few doors and ask for a little help." Marc suggested.

"Yeah, as if anyone would let us in." Megan said.

"Hey, guys, over here!" Tony called out. They all headed near him just outside of a house right at what appeared to be the futuristic mail-box which the name "Clark" on it. "Whoa, you don't think this is… our place?" asked Megan.

"For your sake, I hope it is. You could use a shower." Tami teased.

They all walked up to the door and knocked. The house seemed dark and creepy, but they could all here the sound of two little girls arguing over opening the door, but the spies couldn't recognize any of the voices.

Finally the door opened and the two girls could be seen; only they had a very strong resemblance to Tony. "Um… hello…" Tony said. The girls just gazed at him for a minute, and then jumped all over him crying "DADDY!"

"WHAAA…?!" the others all exclaimed in shock.

"Daddy?!" yelled Tony. He managed to pries himself away from the girls, but that's when the girls began hugging Lee, Marc, and Megan, calling them Uncles and Aunt.

A young woman with long beautiful brown hair came downstairs yelling "What's going on down there did you girls open the door again." She suddenly stopped when she saw Tony's face. "Tony…?" Tony gazed up at the lady, and the lady ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him and pecked him all over his face, much to Tony's confusion, disgust, but slight delight to being pecked by a pretty woman. "Oh, honey! What have they done to you?" the lady asked "You look so young."

"Wait a minute here!" snapped Tony "First thing's first. Who the heck are you, and who are those girls?"

Now the lady looked confused "Honey, what's wrong? It's me, Sheila, and that's Penny and Jenny, our daughters."

"Daughters?!" cried Marc, and suddenly he and the others remembered that they were in the future. This was Tony's house, and he was obviously married with children. "I'm… m… ma… married…!" cried Tony and he fainted flat on the floor, and the others were still all frozen in shock.

Eventually they lay Tony flat on a sofa and helped revive him. Shelia knew how to do it perfectly for she was a doctor, or she used to be before the astral takeover and businesses fell.

Nevertheless, she was Tony's wife, or at least his future self's. The evidence was clear when they looked at a wedding album and it was defiantly him. Tony felt totally speechless, and so shocked that he almost forgot how to breathe. He was actually going to be married and have two twin daughters?

Marc explained to Shelia and the girls everything, about them being from the past and the real Tony, the adult one, was imprisoned on the Astral Knight's ship, but he was okay for the moment.

Sheila explained she met Tony in their senior years at high-school, long after Tony and his siblings graduated from Duel Academy, and Tony thought she was very pretty, but she was at first not so interested due to the fact that he was acting typically like himself, but Tony wouldn't give up trying to woo her, and eventually she even found out that he was a spy from WOOHP.

"You know about WOOHP?" asked Marc.

His future sister-in-law nodded. "My father was actually a WOOHP technician. I knew about the whole thing. I kept it secret of course."

She went on and explained how once Tony saved her life when the high school was attacked by the villains and she fell from the roof, five stories up. That was when she decided to at least give him a chance and agreed to go out with him, and he turned out to be really sweet and understanding, more than she at first believed. They went on many dates together, each more romantic than the last. They went to college together, and he took time to help her out for her exams to get into medical school, which she did, she graduated with flying colors, and after returning, Tony proposed, to her.

They were married, bought their house, and a couple of years later. They had their two twin daughters, Jenifer and Penelope.

Megan didn't know what to say about finally having a sister-in-law, and two nieces as well. "It's about time we had some more girls in the family."

Her brothers took that as an insult.

Shelia didn't have quite so much food in the house, but she was more than pleased to fix everyone a meal. She was quite a talented cook, and as everyone ate, Tony had to ask what happened to the city.

This frightened his future-daughters who ran to their mother crying in fear. Shelia looked at the kids and explained that when the Astral Knight's took over, the city fell on hard times. Businesses were forced into bankruptcy, and even Sheila herself lost her job at the downtown clinic, and now the only money she was allowed to make was to service with the Astral Knights. "But those jerks keep banging on the door and demanding we pay them for their taxes and for things we don't even use much of anymore, like electricity or gas. It's as if we're being charged to take a breath."

Even Tami felt that was awful, "But what can we do about it?" she asked.

"The same thing we've been doing form the start." Lee said "…We're going to stop them!"

"You what?" asked Shelia in disbelief, and Marc showed her that they already captured Fuchsia, and were hoping to eventually get the rest of them, but they needed to get to WOOHP and find Jerry for help.

"We can help." said Penny and Jenny, and they explained that they knew where they're daddy kept all of his spy stuff, and brought back a device that showed them the location of WOOHP, deep in town, near the rich side, and considered the most dangerous area. It wasn't too far from the house. "I think we can make it." Marc said.

"Great! More walking." Tami complained "Can't we just fly there or something?"

"Or, that's a good idea, Tami." Megan sneered "Fly visibly in the sky where everyone can see us and the knights can find us easily."

Tami withdrew her remark.

Suddenly, there was a huge knock at the door and a voice calling out "Inspection! Open up!"

The spies recognized that voice anywhere. "It's one of them!" growled Lee.

Penny and Jenny ran to their mother weeping in fear again and begging her to make the bad man go away. Sheila told her daughters to stay behind with the spies while she answered the door. Blain gazed at her "Well, well… what's up doc?" Blain joked and laughed but Shelia wasn't impressed she gave him his money "Take your money and leave! You'll never get away with this!"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you! You know, just one little call to the boss and its lights out for you and your daughters, and I just may do that anyway if I don't get some chow soon, so you may as well give me some stuff to go."

"I can't." said Shelia "We won't have much food left for ourselves."

"That's not my problem. Now either you make it easy on yourself and fork over the chow, or we can do this the nasty way."

Tony heard everything from the kitchen and marched angrily to the door "I chose my way! The dueling way!" he said.

"So, this is where you punks are hiding. Lucky me, I get money, I'll get a free meal, and I'll get to take you squirts out like takeout itself!"

Tony wasn't sure how that made any sense, but he wasn't going to let this fat tub of goo push his future family around. "If the other Tony was here, I bet he'd do the same. So what's it going to be, are we going to duel or what?"

Blain patted his stomach and it gurgled, but not too much "I guess lunch can wait a bit, besides it's time to make you weasels pay for capturing Fuchsia!"

Tony's siblings tried to talk him out of it, but Tony insisted on protected his family, and if he won they'd catch another one of the knights. "Just don't forget what happens if you lose…" Megan reminded him.

"Why, what happens?" Blain asked stupidly forgetting "Oh, that's right. I get to take your code-cards, and you get taken to the boss."

Everyone else gazed at him in question. "Oh, you don't know yet…?" Blain said "Whenever we knights deal with problems as big as this, we have a choice of blasting our enemies down to size so they won't bother us again!"

If Tony lost his duel he'd get shrunken down to size as well, and sent to the astral boss for real punishment. Basically it was the same technology programed into the spies duel-disks. "Where did you think WOOHP got the inspiration from?"

Despite know realizing that the stakes were even hire, Tony stepped forward and proclaimed.  
I'm not going to let that happen. Let's do this!"

The others stayed by the house to keep little Jenny and Penny form wandering out as the two duelists stood at opposite ends on the lawn. The virtual holographic field was set, and duel scanners were activated as they drew their first cards. _"DUEL…!" _they shouted.


	8. Hungry are the dueled: Part 1

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The score was set…

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 8000 VS Tony: 8000_**

"Let's get started. The sooner I wrap this up, the sooner I can wrap you up… then many get a few wraps myself for lunch." Blain said.

"Just make a move already instead of yapping." Tony yelled to him. Blain huffed, by drew his first card. "I summon one monster face down in defense-mode, and that's all."

"What, you're not too scared to face me head on, are you?" Tony gloated as he drew his card.

_"That's what you think, kid."_ Blain thought sinisterly.

Tony proceeded and summoned **_DESTINY-HERO DIAMOND DUDE!_**

**_(Atk: 1400)_**

"And now, thanks to his ability, I can look at the top card on my deck, and if it's a normal-spell card it goes to the graveyard." Tony looked at his card, and just his luck, it was a spell. So it went to the graveyard. Then he ordered his Diamond Dude to attack, and Blain's facedown monster turned out to be **_MYSTIC TOMATO!_**

"Oh, no!" cried Tony.

"Oh, yes!" said Blain with a smirk, both of them knew that when the tomato was destroyed, Blain could summon Dark monster with up to 1500 attack-points from his deck. So he summoned another tomato.

**_(Atk: 1400)_**

"You should've eaten your vegetables, kid. Not just thrown them away."

Tony felt that to be hypocritical "At least I'm not the one with a big balloon in my front. I'll thrown down a facedown and call it a turn."

"Hide all you like kid, it won't stop me." Blain said as he drew his next card. **_"Now I summon, MAN EATING TREASURE CHEST!"_**

**_(Atk: 1600)_**

"Time for a bite…" and Blain ordered his chest to attack Diamond Dude.

**_(Atk: 1600) VS (Atk: 1400)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 8000 VS Tony: 7800_**

"I play **_D-SIGNAL!"_** shouted Tony "Now thanks to you destroying my monster I can summon a four star or lower Destiny Hero monster, and I choose…**_DESTINY-HERO FEAR MONGER!"_**

**_(Def: 1000)_**

"Pah…!" remarked Blain "I'm not worried- Mystic Tomato, chomp that chump!" and Tony's monster was destroyed easily. Tony didn't seem to mind much though.

"That was just the appetizer. Just wait until we get to the main course!" Blain said "For now, I'm placing two cards facedown and that's it. So, make your move…!"

Tony was getting awfully annoyed with Blain pressuring him on, but not as annoyed as the others. "That guy sure has some issues." Lee said.

"Well, actually people are known to get cranky when faced with starvation." Marc said. Everyone just stared at him telling him to spare them of the lectures. "The only thing we're concerned with is what that fatso's up to next, or if Tony can even beat it." Megan said.

Tony drew his next card, "Now I get to use Diamond Dude's effect, even if he's in the graveyard, I can use that spell I sent away- **_DESTINY-DRAW!_** So, I discard one Destiny-Hero from my hand, and then I draw two cards."

When Tony drew his two cards, he really liked what he had. "But first things first- I banish the Destiny Hero I just sent away, so I can summon a duplicate of it from my deck- I play **_DESTINY HERO MALICIOUS!"_**

**_(Atk: 800)_**

"And now I'll sacrifice him to summon something even better, **_DESTINY HERO DOUBLE DUDE!"_**

**_(Atk: 1000)_**

"You call that better…?" asked Blain in confusion "It's hardly even a mouthful."

"Maybe, but then again, why don't I take you out to the city to eat? The **_DARK CITY_** that is…!"

At once the inside of the dueling field transformed into an urban dark city with buildings and tall high-rises. Now whenever Tony's Destiny Heroes attacked, if their attack was lower, it would go up by 1000. "Oh, and did I mention that I my Double Dude can attack twice in one turn."

Blain growled softly, and then Tony ordered his Double Dude to destroy both of Blain's monsters, and with its attack at 2000, those monsters didn't stand a chance. "Nice play kid, but I'm activating my **_WABAKOU_** trap!"

"Ah, man!" growled Tony "That means you don't take any damage."

"And don't forget what else- you destroyed my Mystic Tomato, so I get to summon another one."

**_(Atk: 1400)_**

"But that's not all you did, you've also let me use my other card, **_INFERNO RECKLESS SUMMON!"_** That card now allowed him to special-summon all his Mystic Tomatoes right to the field, even if they were in the graveyard. It would have also allowed Tony to special summon all the duplicates of His Double Dude, except they could not be special summoned.

The others were amazed by Blain's playing skills. Even though he seemed rather pigheaded, he had guts, and lots of them, both ways. "Well, Tony has guts too." Megan said "He'll find some way to pull round."

Tony placed a card facedown and ended his turn.

"Here I come…" Blain said as he drew his next card. First he placed one card facedown, and with three stronger monsters on his side of the field he felt certain of crushing Tony easily. He ordered one of his tomatoes to destroy two of Tony's monsters, which they did, and Dark City didn't work as it only did if Tony was the one attacking. , but Tony was ready for him… just as Blain called his attack. "I activate the trap card **_DESTINY SHEILD!" _**It switched his last Double Dude into defense-mode, and with the trap equipped to him, he couldn't be destroyed in battle. "Whew…!" Tony sighed, but Blain didn't seem too worried. "I think now's as good a time to show you my big bad boy!"

With three level four monsters on his field, he created the overlay network and Xyz summoned a new monster "Check it out… **_NUMBER 105: BURNING KNUCKLER- CESTUS THE METEOR!"_**

**_(Atk: 2500)_**

"Whoa! A monster with three overlay units." said Tony as he gazed up at the big brute. He wondered also what its ability was.

"Tony, take it easy." Marc called out to him "Remember, we still don't know much about Xyz monsters."

The girls kept on cheering for Tony to take that big brute out, but Blain glared at them from afar "Don't you make me come over there you little pests!"

The girls quivered in fear and hid behind their mother, "Please girls, let your father concentrate." She said to them "It'll all be over soon."

_"…I just hope you win, Tony." _she said silently in her mind.

Tony drew his next card and gazed at it. It was the best and only one he had that could stand a chance against that big brute Blain had summoned, and he did have the power to summon it, but did he dare… still not knowing Meteor's special ability.

"Come on…!" growled Blain "You going to move or should I take a lunch break right here?"

Tony decided to go for it anyway. "First up… I'll banish Malicious from the graveyard so I can summon my third one from my deck to the field."

**_(Atk: 800)_**

"And since you destroyed my Fear Monger a while back I can special-summon one other Destiny Hero in the graveyard, so come on back Diamond Dude!"

**_(Atk: 1400)_**

"And now that I've got three Destiny Heroes, I'm sacrificing them all, and summoning out **_DESTINY HERO DOGMA!"_**

**_(Atk: 3400)_**

As strong as his monster was, the others weren't sure to be either overjoyed or concerned. "Do you think Tony can take out that meteor?" asked Lee.

"Please… it's so obvious he can't." Tami snorted. This made Megan grab her by the ear "HOW CAN YOU EVEN JOKE ABOUT A THING LIKE THAT!" she yelled. "Tony can so beat that thing."

Marc hated to disillusion Megan, "But Tami might have a point. We don't know what that thing can do, but Blain was acting pretty confident when he played it. Right now the best way for Tony to learn about it is to walk straight into it."

And that was just what Tony did as he ordered his Dogma to attack! "Gotcha right there…!" said Blain "I sacrifice an overlay unit, and my monster isn't destroyed, and what's more, you take the damage that I would've taken!"

"Ah!" remarked Tony as his life points dropped hard.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 8000 VS Tony: 6900_**

The others felt as outraged as Tony was for having fallen into such a trap, even if it was deliberately. "At least I know of your monster's ability now." Tony said. "I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn, but I think it's only fair to warn you, now that it's your turn, and I still have Dogma out, you lose half your life-points just like that."

"Think again, kid." Blain said as he drew his next card. "I got another trap to bust your monster to bite-size, **_DEVINE WRATH!"_**

"What?!" cried Tony "Oh, no!" and the minute Blain discarded one card form his hand, Dogma was blown to bits just like that leaving Tony wide open. "Tough breaks kid, but that's what you get for making me miss my chow!"

"Tony!" Lee called out.

"He's got no monsters to protect him!" added Megan.

The little girls cried and begged for their mother to help their daddy, but Shelia couldn't do anything about it and just held her daughters close.

"Aw, looks like your pals over there are pretty scared for you, and they ought to be." Blain mocked "I would if I was about to lose more than just my lunch. Cestus Meteor, attack him directly!"

His monster dove right at Tony, hitting him hard, and draining him of 2500 points.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 8000 VS Tony: 4400_**

Things weren't looking good for Tony, but he still stood tall and ready for more. "Don't tell you're still starving for more. Blain said.

Tony gazed at his siblings, and then to Sheila and the girls. His future-wife smiled at him. "I said I'd protect what will be my family, and I mean it!" he said "It's my move!" so he drew his card hoping for something good, and he got one of his Xyz support cards, and he couldn't have asked for it at a better time, especially with the card he had on the field too.

"First, I activate another Destiny Draw, discarding my Disk Commander; I'll draw two more cards." Now he was ready to make his move. So you want to eat, huh? Well, let me feed you with this- I activate the spell **_FEELINGS TOWARDS THE FUTURE!"_**

"What the-" shouted Blain, and he realized that he had completely forgotten that the spies went through Fuchsia's deck and took some of her cards. Now Tony was allowed to summon three monsters with different levels from his graveyard- Diamond Dude, Malicious, and Disk Commander, all in attack mode, with their attack at zero and their effects negated. "And now, I summon out, **_DESTINY HERO DUNKER!"_**

**_(Atk: 1200)_**

"And now, step back folks… as I overlay dunker and Diamond Dude- Presenting, da-da-da-dun…**_HEROIC CHAMPION EXCALIBUR!"_**

**_(Atk: 2000)_**

The others all gazed up at Tony's new monster, but they didn't understand how that thing would beat Blain's monster… unless…! "Unless it has a wicked cool ability…" Tony said "I can detach both of its overlay unites, and just like that, his attack is doubled!"

**_(Atk: 2000) Becomes (Atk: 4000)_**

"That's a pretty slick move kid, but it's not going to save you." Blain said "Not while my meteor still has his overlay units."

"Really?" asked Tony mockingly "Then maybe I ought to show you what's under card number two." He revealed his face down, the spell card **_FORCED RELEASE!_** Much to Blain's horror, for he knew that Tony could target an Xyz monster and destroy all its overlay units. Now his Meteor was completely defenseless, "And you're about to lose your lunch!" Tony said and he ordered Excalibur to attack!

**_(Atk: 4000) VS (Atk: 2500)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 6500 VS Tony: 4400_**

"Yes!" shouted Tony for joy, and the little girls jumped for joy too cheering for their daddy, but the others knew that this wasn't over yet.

It took a moment or two for Blain to get up onto his feet. "Wow, he can actually stand up after all that?" Tami mocked.

Blain was frustrated but he laughed sinisterly. "I got to hand it to you kid, you sure do toss a mean course, but don't think that means I'm full yet."

"You know I'm getting really tired of all those food puns of yours." Tony said.

"Ha!" remarked Blain "I got tons more of those mints to toss at you… lunch was fun, but dinner's about to be served!"

**_To Be Continued_**…!


	9. Hungry are the dueled: Part 2

**CHAPTER NINE**

Tony's Excalibur stood tall and proud, still powered at 4000 attack points until Blain's next end phase, while Blain had nothing on the field to protect himself. The score stood…

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 6500 VS Tony: 4400_**

"What do you think Blain meant when he said dinner's going to be served?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, and I don't even think I want to find out." said Marc.

"Come on, Tony. Pop him like the balloon he is!" Megan cheered.

"Looks like your friends are starving for attention now." Blain said and snickered as he drew his next card, and he could read Tony like a menu now. He knew he couldn't beat his Excalibur by battle until it powered down, but he still had other monsters without a face down card to protect them.

"Ah!" Tony remarked when he just realized that. Blain grinned wickedly "Let me show them to their seats. But first I play **_POT OF GREED_** so I draw two more cards. Aha! Now, I play the **_HAMBUGER RECIPIE_** ritual card! I'll toss out one monster, and I summon **_HUNGRY BURGER!"_**

**_(Atk: 2000)_**

"That is a burger?" asked Tami.

"Oh, it's a burger…" replied Blain "One that eats you instead of you eating it, but I think it could use a guest for dinner, so I play **_MONSTER REBORN…_** and I bring back the guy I just tossed out, **_AIR EATER!"_**

**_(Atk: 2100)_**

"Oh boy!" cried Tony.

Blain snickered and ordered his monsters to attack Disk Commander and Malicious, and with their attacks both at zero, Tony lost 4100 points just like that!

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 6500 VS Tony: 300_**

"TONY!" the others all cried out

"Now how about some dessert?" said Blain as he overlaid both his level six monsters and summoned a new beast, **_GAUNTLET SHOOTER!_**

**_(Atk: 2400)_**

Tony had a bad feeling about this new monster, and his fears were confirmed when Blain used Shooter's ability- by getting rid of an overlay unit, he could destroy one monster on the field. "My Excalibur!" cried Tony. "Done like Dinner." teased Blain. "Now I'll throw one card facedown and call it a turn."

Tony was really in a spot now. With just 300 life points, only one card in his hand, and nothing on the field but his Dark City, he needed something good, but he also had watch out for Blain's cards too, and he was starting to have a good idea of what that facedown card was…

_"The kid's looking worried." _Blain thought _"Maybe he's figured it out. The minute he summons any monsters at all, I'll play my **JUST DESSERTS** trap. He'll lose the rest of his life points, and the duel and the code cards are mine!"_

"Ah, man…!" groaned Tony as he gazed at his deck and placed his hand over his next card, but he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to draw it out. "Come on, Tony!" Lee called out to him. "Don't let him get to you." added Marc. "We've all beaten guys bigger and tougher than this." Megan said.

Tami didn't know of what rightly to say "Uh… go Tony, go?"

Hearing their words helped him find the courage to draw his card. "Huh?" he muttered and then he grinned cheekily. "I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

He didn't summon a single monster. Now Blain was the one who was stumbling around wondering if Tony was trying to fake him out. He drew his next card, it wasn't something he could use, leaving him with the option of either attacking or not. "What's the matter? Lost your appetite?" Tony mocked.

Blain clenched his fists in frustration but he still wasn't sure of what to do. "Attack, or don't attack? Attack or don't attack?"

Seeing the smug look on Tony's face helped him make up his mind. "Meteor, attack…!"

"Ha! I got'cha!" said Tony as he revealed his **_DRAINING SHEILD _**trap! It negated the attack and increased his life points by 2400.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 6500 VS Tony: 2700_**

"Ah, man!" growled Blain "You tricked me!"

"More like you tricked yourself." protested Tony "Maybe you should think more with you head and not your gut."

The others all cheered for Tony for his outsmarting Blain, and now it was Tony's turn. He drew his next card. "I play **_POT OF GREED!"_** he drew two more cards. "Now I'll place one card facedown, and I'll play this while I'm at it- **_DOCTOR-D_**. Now, all I do is banish one Destiny Hero in my graveyard and I can special summon another one from the graveyard, and I choose Disk Commander!"

**_(Def: 300)_**

"And since he was special summoned I get to draw two new cards."

Tony drew his cards, and he liked what he had. "I hope you're ready for a big meal, because this is the special of the day. I play the spell **_THE WARRIOR RETURNING ALIVE, _**and I'll use it to but Dogma back into my hand and next up, I play the spell **_POLYMERIZATION, _**fusing Dogma with Plasma, and forming **_DESTINY END DRAGOON!"_**

**_(Atk: 3000)_**

"Ah! Not that card!" shouted Blain, but the others were all delighted to see Dragoon. "Tony's ace fighter." cried Lee.

"Blain is in real trouble now." added Megan.

Everyone watched as Tony used Dragoon's ability to destroy the Gauntlet Shooter, and Blain lost life points equal to its attack power.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 4100 VS Tony: 2700_**

Tony couldn't attack, but he felt confident now that his victory was assured. "So what do you say now, Blain? Do you like you losses rare or well done?"

Blain could only growl in anger, as he drew his next card and suddenly he was laughing maliciously. "What's so funny?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, really, it's just that you actually think you got this duel beat." replied Blain "Well, allow me to pay for the bill, with this card **_XYZ REVIVAL!"_**

"Huh?" remarked Tony as much to his horror; Blain used that card to revive one of his Xyz monsters, Number 105: Burning Knuckler- Crestus the Meteor!"

**_(Atk: 2500)_**

Of course, when Xyz monsters were special summon in any such manner they had no overlay units on them, but this was exactly what Blain needed, "But first I'll activate this trap anyway, **_JUST DESSERTS!_** So you lose 500 points for every monster you got in play."

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 4100 VS Tony: 1700_**

"And now kid, let me show you my last card, **_OVERLAY ZERO BUSTER!"_** Blain was only able to use that spell if he controlled an Xyz monster that had no overlay units, now he was allowed to destroy one monster Tony controlled. "Your Dragoon is about to bit the dust!"

"Oh, no!" shouted Tony as his monster exploded. Then Blain proceeded to attack his Disk Commander, and it was lucky it was in defense-mode, but now Tony was at a complete lack of options. No monsters, no cards in his hand, and nothing in play except Dark City. Of course he did have the option bring his Dragoon back simply by removing a Destiny Hero form his graveyard, but he needed more power if he was going to win the duel. He slowly placed his hand over his deck and slowly touched his card ready to draw it, and he took a moment to glance over at his siblings, his future daughters, and Sheila, and he remembered the promise he made… to protect his future family.

"What are you waiting for!" snarled Blain "I'm wasting away here."

Tony drew out his card, and grinned widely. "If I were you, I'd think about requesting my last meal."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Blain.

Tony demonstrated what he meant by first removing a Destiny Hero from his graveyard to get Dragoon back to the field.

**_(Atk: 3000)_**

"And now I'll play this card that you might recognize, **_MONSTER REBORN, _**and I'll use it to get back my Disk Commander."

**_(Atk: 300)_**

"Now I get to draw two new cards." He did so. "Sweet!" he remarked, for the two cards that Tony drew sealed the duel in his favor. "Now I summon, **_DESTINY HERO CELESTIAL!"_**

**_(Atk: 1600)_**

"And now for the finishing touch, my last card to it will be the equip-spell, **_UNITED WE STAND. _**"And it gives my Disk Commander 800 attack points for every monster I have on the field, and I count three, so he gets a whopping 2400 point boost."

**_(Atk: 300) Becomes (Atk: 2700)_**

Now Tony was ready, and ordered Celestial to attack Gauntlet Shooter! "Yeah, right...! Get real kid. Your monster can't beat mine. It's not strong enough."

"Maybe…Except, we're in Dark City which means my monster's attack raises by 1000!"

"Ah!"

**_(Atk: 2600) VS (Atk: 2400)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Blain: 3900 VS Tony: 1700_**

"This can't be happening!" cried Blain "I didn't order this…!"

Tony didn't care and ordered his other monsters to attack. "Dragoon… Disk Commander… END THIS!" and with a combination of 5700, Blain was out!

**_FINAL-SCORE:_**

**_Blain: "0000" VS Tony: 1700_**

"That's game!" Tony gloated as he poised his glowing duel disk up high, "And you're outta' here!" and he fired at Blain sealing him inside a sphere, just like when Fuchsia was captured.

The others all cheered for joy, and Tony felt ever so relieved… at least until his head started aching again, and so did the other spies and Tami, and they felt much worse than ever. All of them were starting to feel like heavy lumps of lead!

Shelia didn't like the looks of this and ushered everyone inside, "I'll give you all thorough examinations."

"But I thought you weren't supposed to?" asked Megan.

"Mommy always does this." said Penny.

"Yeah, and you got rid of the bad man." added Jenny.

The spies agreed and went inside. Sheila had a secret room inside the house where she could examine people that needed help, but she hadn't used it in a while since the astral takeover, but when there were people in need of help she was quick to defy the law.

Marc was rather curious to see how far medical science and technology had come in the future, and much to his delight, Sheila had a few X-ray machines, and special machines that could see deeper into the human body than ever. One, by one she examined the spies and the spies kept wondering what was causing them to feel tired.

"Is it exhaustion…?" asked Lee.

"Are we coming down with something…?" added Megan

Sheila found the reason. "It's your molecular structures. They're slowly deteriorating."

"Um, in English please?" Tami asked.

Marc slapped his brow, "Of, course why didn't I see this before." He remembered that their friends, Clover, Alex, and Sam once came to the future and they almost deteriorated to nothing because they didn't belong in the future having traveled there in an unconventional way. "If we don't get to WOOHP and then get back to our time soon, we'll turn into cellular dust!"

The others all gulped in fear and decided it was time to leave, now! Before heading off, Sheila gave them all special injections to help boost their strengths to keep them going for a while. Sadly, none of them liked getting needles, and it amazed Megan that they still hadn't found an alternative to that!

Jenny and Penny didn't want the others to go, especially Tony. "Please, Daddy, don't go."

"Stay here with us."

Tony hated to see the girls upset. "Girls, you have to understand, I'm not your daddy. Well, I'm not exactly _not _your daddy either… but I… Oh!" he didn't know how to put into words that two little girls could understand all he could promise them was he would come home and that was a promise "And daddy never breaks his promises."

The girls couldn't help but smile and hug him warmly, and just before the gang moved out Sheila gave Tony something special to take back with him. It was a heart-shaped locket with both of their pictures inside it. "My grandmother made it for me and said I should put only the picture of the man I want to marry in it." She feared that since they were going to change the future for the better she didn't want her family to get affected, and many times she wanted to tell her past self to let Tony have a chance sooner. That's what the locket was for, for the day they would meet and Tony was to show it to her past self.

Tony could only gaze at her one last time and decide "You know, I think it might be fun to have a wife and kids. Only, do you think maybe in the near future we could have a son too?"

Shelia giggled and pecked him on the cheek, and then the team went off. The little girls and their mother waved goodbye to their future relatives. "Good luck my love." Sheila said softly.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_I apologize if the duel seemed a bit dry, especially the last move, but give me a break! I've made so many duel fics and done so many moves before. I was stuck at Tony's last move for three days and hardly managed to make a sentence because the moves were hard to do. _**

**_Besides, we make moves like that when we play the game and the whole point is to get the heroes to win._**


	10. Lost in the Dark

**CHAPTER TEN**

The Astral Knights were constantly punishing their prisoners, the adult spies, through a series of beatings and tortures venting their frustration for having lost another teammate. "Like we said." said Lee "You'll never beat us!"

Tony was relieved to know that his wife and daughters were okay for the moment. "You guys are toast." he said.

Suddenly, all four of them felt a little weaker, but not form their severe punishment, but rather because the kids were still in their time, meaning their disappearance from the past was starting to makes things bad for them.

Meanwhile, Shani was speaking with the astral leader, and while she was very disturbed that the knights were being beaten, she surprise Shani and his last two teammates with a shock, "You want us to continue dueling them?" asked River.

_"Yes…"_ hiss the leader _"Continue to duel those kids." _and she explained that not only would it help them in some ways with their ultimate goal to conquer the world, but it would help to stall the kids and render them weaker against the time force that was weakening their strengths.

"I see- like waiting until things are best in our favor. So, while their too weak and frail, we'll be fresh as daisies and they won't stand a chance." Shani asked.

_"Exactly right…" _replied the leader _"And it doesn't matter if you should be defeated or not, I promise you that if our ultimate plan comes to pass, things will go right."_

Then she signed off.

Shani and River both thought the leader was acting a little too slick, almost as if she didn't care about whether or not they lost, but then again many of their kind had been captured before the big takeover, and the motto of the astral knights was never to give up, their big plans were not to be affected by the concern of any individual.

River noticed that Jade was busy looking at herself in the mirror again. He marched over and forcefully pulled the mirror away. "We're you even listening to what was said?" he snarled.

"How rude…!" Jade scoffed "I heard everything that was said, and I've heard the same old story before. I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

"Well, you could have at least acted like you were paying attention if you weren't so busy ogling your ugly face."

"Ah…?!" Jade felt like she had swallowed a bug "You… Did you just call me…?" She almost acted as if she had been equipped with a Salamandra card, and was about to go totally postal on River, when Shani held her back "Save it, Jade. We've already got enough to worry about, and we don't need any guff about your looks. Now, one of you needs to go down there and deal with those kids, I don't care which of you, but just get going!"

"I'll go." River said "Anything to get me away from more of Jade's whining."

Jade would have loved to use her manicure to scratch him across the face for all his insults, but preferred not to ruin them, and Shani gave her a warning not to go for it. "How ever did I get stuck with a teammate like you, I'll never know." he said silently to himself.

…

Meanwhile, the hunt for the spies was still going on, and many people were desperate to find them and get that reward. The spies slunk around quietly, and Tami actually behaved herself for once and didn't whine or complain, but she did keep on quietly pestering "Are we there yet?"

"No, we are not!" growled Megan.

"According to the tracking device, we're still a good five miles away from WOOHP." Marc said.

"Five?!" groaned Lee

"Are we going to do this all day? My feet are already killing me." whined Tony. As he sat down to give his feet a rest, a couple of his cards fells out from his deck carrier. One of them was an Xyz monster that he didn't get the chance to play in his duel against Blain. He was sorry he didn't get to play it, but at least he was able to win without it. "Still, it would've been so cool."

"If by cool you mean totally lame…?" mocked Tami "You guys have been fussing over those cards ever since we got here."

The spies had really taken enough of her guff. "Tami…" Lee said "I hate to say this to you, but officially you are nothing more than a stowaway in our spy mission, and still, without us you wouldn't survive here. So I suggest you start showing a little respect before we decide to stuff a sock in your mouth literally!"

Tami never thought that Lee of all people would say such a thing like that to her. She tried to give him the puppy dog eyes, and they worked "Ugh, okay, I'm sorry."

"Lee!" snapped Megan "How can you fall for this? She's just leading you on."

"Stop bickering! We'll get spotted" snapped Marc. They all continued to press on eventually running into the entrance point of a long dark tunnel. "We have to go in?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid so..." replied Marc "It's the quickest possible way to get to WOOHP, and at least we can avoid being seen."

Tami tried to refuse. "If you think I am going to set one foot in that filthy, disgusting tunnel-" she was cut off when Megan grabbed her by the ponytail and said "…You are!" and she dragged her along into the tunnel, with their eye-techs for light. The tunnel was also very dirty and smelly, having not been used in a long time. "Why would they have tunnels when they have hover cars anyway?" Lee wondered.

Megan suddenly felt her boot step into something mushy and smelly. "Tell me that is not what I think it is…!" she groaned. "Ugh!" the others all groaned in disgust. Suddenly, Tami stepped on something else that was alive, moving, and squeaking. "RATS!" she shrieked, and everyone ran ahead in panic as a large pack of rats emerged chased after them down the tunnel coming right up to a fork in the road. In the midst of the running, Lee ran down one path while the others went the opposite way.

The others barely managed to make it to the end. "Any closer and we would've had more holes in us than Swiss cheese." remarked Tony.

"Wait! Where's Lee?" asked Megan

"He must've gone down the other road when we came to that junction." Marc said "We've got to go back and find him."

"No way, I just got out and I'm not going back in there." Tami said with a huff, but she quickly changed her mind when Megan looked ready to pull her ponytail again.

Meanwhile, the part of the tunnel Lee was running through continued to stretch on, and he only just realized he was all alone and stopped right where he was. "Great! Separated, again…!" he huffed and realized he'd have to head back the other way. The rats were nowhere in sight, but on his way back he did run into one particular rat… River! "You…!" Lee said with a sneer.

"We meet again." said River with a sinister smirk. "Don't you just love the dark? The bleakness, the emptiness, the silence…!" He sounded like a sinister disembodied narrator reciting a dark poem for a creepy horror movie. "Okay, kind of getting freaked out here." Lee said.

"That's what everyone always said when they saw me." River said, and continued to explain how he had always been rather gothic, and obsessed with darkness and negativity. He never made many friends feeling it wasn't the right things to do- he didn't want any. Even still, a lot of people didn't like him for the way he obsessed with darkness and eeriness. "Everywhere I went, everyone always kept telling me to change, and move on, and find something better to do than be obsessed over something silly. But sometimes, things are the way they are for a reason, and if you go around trying to make changes that shouldn't be made… you could end up in a whole mess of trouble."

As much as Lee understood that bit, he ultimately saw where this was leading to. "Are we going to duel or what?"

"What do you think?" River said with heavy sarcasm.

Even though they were in a pitch dark tunnel, the holographic duel system illuminated the area around them, and they could see even more clearly with their duel-scanners. They just began to draw their cards when the rest of the gang came running down the tunnel. "Lee!" cried Megan.

"Stay where you are!" shouted River.

"Looks, it's one of the knights." said Tony.

"Yeah, and it looks like he and Lee are going at it."

At the moment there was pretty much nothing they could do but sit and watch. _"DUEL…!" _they both shouted.


	11. Geminis of Darkness

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Lee hoped his dinosaurs and new Xyz cards would triumph, he didn't know a thing about how River dueled, but he assumed it would have something to do with the darkness, or dark forces.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 8000 VS River: 8000_**

"I'll go first…" Lee said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon **_KABAZAULS_** in attack-mode!"

**_(Atk: 1700)_**

"Now I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

"Huh! I am so scared." River mocked as he drew his first card "But I think you will be when I activate this continuous spell **_HERCULEAN POWER!"_**

That spell card immediately revealed his dueling strategy to Lee. He was using Gemini cards "Well, then. Since you know so much already, I take it you know that since I have no monsters and you do… I'll use my spell to special summon **_DARK VALKYRIA!"_**

**_(Atk: 1800)_**

"And now, I'll normally summon it again!"

"Hey!" Tami snapped "You can't do that, it's against the rules."

Tami was never a good study of Gemini monsters, so the spies had to fill her in that Gemini monsters were all treated as normal monsters when first played, meaning they had to be summoned a second time the following turn, but since River special summoned his monster he was allowed to waste his normal summon to make it work. "And you expect to graduate to the next year?" Megan mocked her.

As for River's monster, now he was able to place a spell counter on it which increased its attack by 300, but he also removed the counter right then to destroy Lee's dino, leaving him wide open for a direct attack! "Valkyria… attack!" shouted River, and his monster struck Lee hard!

"D'ARGH!" groaned Lee.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 6200 VS River: 8000_**

"Lee!" cried Megan.

"Hang in there, big bro!" hollered Tony.

Lee got up and gave them all a thumb-up that he was fine. River could only roll his eyes and end his turn with one card facedown.

"My move now…" Lee said as he drew his next card. He had actually let River have that free turn on purpose- his way of dueling to learn the strategies of his opponents, and making it easier to fight back. "Now, I'll show you some real tricks. From my hand, I special summon **_GILASAURUS!"_**

**_(Atk: 1200)_**

A good move he just made, for when his monster was special summoned like that, it would let his opponent to special summon a monster from their own graveyard, but River didn't have any.

"Now that that's settled, let's add a spell to that **_BIG EVOLUTION PILL! _**Now All I have to do is sacrifice a dino, and now this card will stick around for three of your turns, and while it's here I get to normal summon stronger dinos without tributing. So, now I play **_BAGGY PANTS LAVASAURUS!"_**

**_(Atk: 2100)_**

River could only scoff, and reveal his quick-play spell, **_GEMINI SPARK,_** which let him tribute his level four Valkyria and destroy one card Lee controlled- his dino, and then he drew one card. "Do you honestly expect me to fall for such lame old tricks?" River sarcastically asked.

"Well, you did fall for one thing…" Lee said "When you destroyed my Lavasaurus, you activated his ability. Now I get to add one level five monster from my deck to my hand, just like that."

Lee grabbed his monster. "And what's more, you also fell into my trap, **_FOSSIL EXCAVATION!_** Now, Lavasaurus returns. Of course he doesn't have his effect anymore, but either way; attack him directly!"

River merely just stood calmly where he was as the attack struck him.

**_(Atk: 2100)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 6200 VS River: 5900_**

"Well, well! Look who's fallen behind now." Lee gloated, and his friends cheered for that successful attack, but now it was River's turn, and he didn't seem a bit worried as he drew his card. "You remember my spell card, Herculean Power? You have monsters, and I don't so I special summon **_INFINITY DARK!"_**

**_(Atk: 1500)_**

"And now I also summon **_SHADOW DELVER!"_**

**_(Atk: 1500)_**

Lee thought he was safe since both monsters were weaker, not to mention still treated as normal monsters and couldn't hurt him, but River wasn't finished "Next up, I'll give Shadow Delver the equip-spell, **_SUPERVISE! _**This lets me use his special ability right away. That means I can send Infinity Dark… to attack your life points directly!"

"What…?! Oh, no!" cried Lee, but there wasn't a thing he could do, and he got attacked hard and lost 1500 more points.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 4700 VS River: 5900_**

"Now, I'll two cards facedown." River said "And quit fooling myself. You might get a few lucky breaks in this match, but you'll never overcome the darkness, or me!"

"Don't listen to him, Lee!" shouted Tony.

"Just hang in there. It's not over until it's really over." added Marc. They're brother nodded and drew his next card and he stared River down having a feeling he knew there was a trap set for him. _"Why else would he leave two weak monsters out like that. I need to make a move the lowers his defenses, and I've got just the cards to do it."_

River eyed at Lee's concentration _"He knows what I'm up to, but not entirely." _he thought quietly. _"The darkness will blind him, and then I'll be ready."_

"Here, I come…" said Lee "With the aid of my Big Evolution Pill, I summon **_EVOLSAUR DARWINO!"_**

**_(Atk: 2200)_**

Lee ordered his new dino to attack, "And as he attacks I'll use this quick-play from hand; **_DINO STOMP!"_** And it let him destroy River's facedown card while his dino attacked. So, the left card, **_GEMINI TRAP HOLE _**was destroyed before it could activate, and Infinity Dark was destroyed.

**_(Atk: 2200) VS (Atk: 1500)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 4700 VS River: 5200_**

"That's one down… and one to go." Lee gloated "Evolsaur, attack Shadow Delver!"

**_(Atk: 2200) VS (Atk: 1500)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 4700 VS River: 4500_**

"There! How do you like that?"

River only grinned sinisterly and said "I like it very much…"

"Say what?"

"When you sent my Supervise card to the graveyard, you activated its other effect, allowing me to summon one normal monster in my graveyard. So, I welcome back Dark Valkyria."

**_(Atk: 1800)_**

Lee growled softly, and had no choice but to end his turn. "Now it's time for me to really lure you deeper in the darkness." River said as he drew his next card. "I play the **_CARD OF SANCTITY_**, so we both draw until we each have six cards."

"Fine by me…" Lee said as both he and River drew their cards. River liked what he got. "I activate the spell **_DOUBLE SUMMON! _**Now I can summon twice in one turn. So, I summon **_ANCIENT GEAR KNIGHT _**and **_LUCKY PIED PIPER!"_**

**_(Atk: 1800)_**

**_(Atk: 1500)_**

Lee noted the attributes of the two new monsters; Earth and Wind. "I thought that you dueled using only dark monsters?"

"While it is true I prefer dark monsters…" River explained "Sometimes things do become unavoidable, but that doesn't mean the darkness is out. No matter where you look, or where you try to go, there will always be darkness waiting to spread. Even the brightest light can create a shadow." That's when he activated his facedown card, **_DNA TRANSPLANT, _**and as long as it remained in play, every monster on the field or put into play would become Dark type monsters, even Lee's monsters.

The monsters began to take on shadowy forums of their natural selves. Megan and Tami were rather freaked out by the transformation. Marc and Tony had a bad feeling about what was coming next, and they got their answer as River created the overlay network. "I overlay Lucky Pied Piper and Dark Valkyira… and I Xyz summon **_KACHI KOCHI DRAGON!"_**

**_(Atk: 2100)_**

"And because it's treated as a dark monster, I can give this to it… **_SWORD OF DARK RITES _**and it boosts up his attack by 400."

**_(Atk: 2100) Becomes (Atk: 2500)_**

He ordered his monster to attack, and Lee's Lavasaurus was destroyed, because it had Fossil Excavation tied to it, its effect didn't work.

**_(Atk: 2500) VS (Atk: 2100)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 4300 VS River: 4500_**

"And now, I'll use my dragon's ability. When he destroys a monster in battle, I can detach one overlay unit, and now he can attack you again!"

"Ah!" gasped Lee, and he watched with horrors as his Evolsaur got crushed!

**_(Atk: 2500) VS (Atk: 2200)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 4000 VS River: 4500_**

River then ordered his Ancient Gear Knight to attack Lee directly, dealing him a full 1800 points of damage.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 2200 VS River: 4500_**

River's turn was over, after he placed his last two cards facedown. "It's about time!" Lee said as he drew his seventh card, so at least he had a very full hand, but he wasn't quite so sure of what to do. Knowing River, his two facedown cards were defiantly traps, and this discouraged him from summon anymore strong monsters that turn. But still, he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing, not while he had so many cards.

"I'll place one card facedown, and summon **_JURRAC VELO!"_**

**_(Atk: 1700)_**

River was confused at why Lee would summon a monster clearly weaker than his monsters, but then Lee demonstrated why by playing a field spell, **_JURASSIC WORLD!_** The enter duel area had transformed into a prehistoric dinosaur landscape and Lee explained that it was his own way of changing the field up. "You like to play in the dark because it's like your home-word. Your own personal domain where you fight your best, just my dinos fight best on their own playing field… one that boosts their attack and defense by 300."

**_(Atk: 1700) Becomes (Atk: 2000)_**

"Attack!" shouted Lee as his ordered his dino to attack Ancient Gear Knight. "Ha!" scoffed River "You just triggered my obvious trap, **_POWER BALANCE!" _**It forced Lee to discard half the cards in his hand. Since he had four, he had to lose two, and River also got to draw two cards.

"You still haven't stopped my attack, though." Lee said as his dino continued to race for attack. "Oh, gee, I didn't notice… that's why I prepared a second trap; **_HALF OR NOTHING!"_**

It cut the attack of Lee's monster in half, and he was given the choice to continue, but obviously with such weak power, Lee was forced to end his battle phase. He also ended his turn. River drew his next card, and peeked up over the edge at Lee. "The darkness grows strong with this one." he hissed "I activate the spell **_DARK WORLD DEALINGS!_** Each of us draws one card, and then we each discard one card. Simple, or is too much for you?"

"Don't push me!" growled Lee as he and River drew and discarded, and River peeked over his new card again. "Are you going to play that card or just gaze at it?" Lee asked rudely.

River's features hardened into an angry sneer. "If you're in such a hurry to lose… I sacrifice Ancient Gear Knight, and summon **_DOOM SHAMAN!"_**

**_(Atk: 2400)_**

"And what's more, wait until you see the card I just drew, **_UNLEASH YOUR POWER, _**and it treats all my Gemini monsters as effect monsters for this turn."

"That can't be good." Lee said, and it wasn't good for him because Shaman's effect allowed River to special summon a Fiend type monster from his hand and he summoned the last card in his hand, which was another Shadow Delver!

**_(Atk: 1500)_**

"Of course it doesn't gain its effect since it wasn't around when I played my spell card, but I don't think I'll even need it. It's time for the darkness to fulfil its eternal prophecy… one that will silence all those against it and reign over all!"

The others were all worried for Lee. With three strong monsters against just his one, things didn't look too good for him. Tami hid behind Megan whimpering "I can't watch!" but the others actually had faith in Lee, but they had to admit that it looked pretty tight for him.

River ordered his Dragon to attack first…

**_(Atk: 2500) VS (Atk: 2000)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 1700 VS River: 4500_**

"That's exactly what I hoped you'd do." Lee said "When my Jurrac Velo is destroyed in battle I can summon another Jurrac monster right from my deck, as long as it has 1700 attack points or less. So, I summon another Velo, and don't forget about Jurassic World. It gives my dino 300 extra points."

**_(Atk: 1700) Becomes (Atk: 2000)_**

"Maybe so." said River "But don't forget my dragon can attack once again in a row once I detach his overlay unit."

So he attacked again…

**_(Atk: 2500) VS (Atk: 2000)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 1200 VS River: 4500_**

Less summoned a third Velo to take his monster's place. River then proceeded to attack it with his Shaman.

**_(Atk: 2400) VS (Atk: 2000)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 800 VS River: 4500_**

"Now I special summon **_JURRAC STAURIKO!"_** shouted Lee.

**_(Def: 400)_**

River was growing quite annoyed with all these extra summoning, and ordered his Shadow Delver to attack, but when he destroyed Lee's new monster, Lee got to summon two Jurrac Tokens to his side of the field.

**_(Def: 0) Becomes (Def: 300) x2_**

River had no more cards to play, so he had to end his turn. Since he used Unleash Your Power, his Doom Shaman was forced into facedown defense-mode, with 2000 points, and with the end of his turn, Lee's Big Evolution pill card wore off.

"Whoo…!" Tony sighed "For a minute I actually thought Lee was a goner."

"Maybe, but what can he expect to do with those two lousy tokens?" Megan asked.

"Not to mention on River's next turn, he can re-summon his Gemini monsters and give them their powers right back."

In other words, Lee needed to end the duel now, and the others wondered if that was exactly what he was smiling about, and laughing. "What's so funny?" River asked.

"Nothing, just the way you talk, the way you duel, and the way you claim to know so much better than others."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying is that you have yourself so deluded into thinking that darkness is everything, that you don't see the light of things…" Lee then proceeded to draw a card. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to do that for you right now!"

"You wish." snarled River.

"No! I will!" growled Lee "I'll start by playing this spell, **_SOUL RELEASE!"_** With it, Lee removed five dinosaurs from his graveyard. "Now that that's done, I can half my life points…"

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 400 VS River: 4500_**

"… and I activate **_RETURN FROM THE DIFFERENT DIMENSION! _**So now I can summon three of the five dinos I just removed, one of them is my faithful **_DARK DRICERATOPS, _**and by his side I summon two **_JURRAC PETRA…!"_**

**_(Atk: 2400) Becomes (Atk: 2700)_**

**_(Atk: 800) Becomes (Atk: 1100) x2_**

At first, River was confused of where all those monsters came from as he never saw them played, and then he remembered playing his Power Balance and forcing Lee to ditch two cards, and his Dark World Dealings. "Like I said…" Lee snorted "You spend so much time in the darkness you've blinded yourself to the truth!"

River could only growl softly, and Lee proceeded to create the overlay network "I overlay both of my Petra, and I Xyz summon **_GRENOSAURUS!"_**

**_(Atk: 2000) Becomes (Atk: 2300)_**

"And why don't we add just one last big brute, I sacrifice both my Jurrac Tokens and summon the top line of the food chain… **_JURRAC TITANO!"_**

**_(Atk: 3000) Becomes (Atk: 3300)_**

The others were all overjoyed. "Check it out!" cried Tony "Lee's got three supped-up dinos."

Marc even did the calculations just to make sure. "River's going down for sure!"

River was aware of this as well, but he didn't seem shocked or scared or much of anything but smug. "Go ahead, finish me off. It won't matter." He said with a sinister smirk.

Lee wasn't sure about what he meant, but he wasn't going to stall anymore. First he activated his Jurrac's effect, by removing a Jurrac monster form his graveyard; he boosted its attack by 1000, giving it a grand total of 4300 points. Next, he attacked the facedown Shaman with his Driceratops, which dealt piercing damage to River.

**_(Atk: 2700) VS (Def: 2000)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 400 VS River: 3800_**

Then he ordered Genasaurus to destroy the Shadow Delver!

**_(Atk: 2300) VS (Atk: 1500)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 400 VS River: 3000_**

"And when he destroys a monster, I can detach an overlay unit and deal you an addition 1000 points of damage!"

**_SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 400 VS River: 2000_**

River clenched his fists, bracing himself for his inevitable defeat, but he still had that smug look on his face. "You may have won the battle, but the darkness will ultimately win the war." he hissed. Lee ignored him and ordered his Jurrac to attack and destroy River's Dragon, and he quickly used **_MYSTICAL SPACE THYPHOON_** from his had to destroy its equip-spell.

**_(Atk: 4300) VS (Atk: 2100)_**

**_FINAL-SCORE:_**

**_Lee: 400 VS River: "0000"_**

The duel was over, the duel images faded, and River got captured by Lee's duel disk blast. The others cheered endlessly for Lee, and he shot them a high thumb. Three of knight had been beaten, but still what did River mean by they wouldn't win?

Was there something more that they weren't aware of that the astral knights were up to?

**_Author's notes:_**

**_-Card of Sanctity's effect was fudged._**

**_-Oh, boy! Why I do feel that duel was so cheap? Oh, well. I just want to get this done, and like I said before… I've done WAY TOO MUCH already before with other duel fics._**


	12. WOOHP of the Future

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The spies and Tami had finally made it out of the tunnel and were once more on their way to WOOHP. Unfortunately, Lee's duel with River wasted valuable time that the special medicine that Sheila had given the kids was starting to wear off and they were all feeling weak again.

"How… how much further…?" Megan asked.

Marc took a minute to catch his breath and find his strength again and checked the locator. "It's just a few more blocks around the next corner. We can make it. Keep going!"

…

Meanwhile, only Shani and Jade remained. First Fuchsia got captured, then Blain, and now River was gone. This was just too humiliating for them. "Of all the enemies we've ever crushed so easily we can't even beat out a band of kids?" growled Shani, and he pounded the wall of the ship, but he remembered to keep a hold of himself and carry out their master's orders.

Time and again, however, he would ask the master what her secret plot was and why it was so important to continue to duel the kids, only to be scolded to just follow his orders. Recently, she had instructed Jade to go after the kids- knowing where they were heading., it would be easier to run into them. She intended to force Megan into a duel as she was the only one of the spies left with the code-cards.

Shani just hoped there wouldn't be any more losses. It was really starting to get to him as it reminded him of certain events that happened in his life long ago, and it was getting harder and harder to fight it.

…

Meanwhile, the spies and Tami turned another corner, and there it was, the WOOHP building, just up ahead. "We made it!" cried Lee.

The others were very relieved, but slightly dismayed to see that after all the years it still looked exactly the same, not to mention a little beat up and rundown. "You think Jerry would have gotten in touch with the modern times." Megan said.

"Jerry?" asked Tami.

"He's our boss." Marc replied "But I hope he's okay. I don't like the looks of this place one bit. It almost looks like it's been abandoned."

"Do you think anyone's here?" asked Tony.

There was only one way to find out as they all crept up to the door, and before anything else happened, they were WOOHPED through a trapdoor at the foot of the door.

As they traveled through the travel tubes the spies could hardly believe that this was still the way used to summon agents. "This… is messing up… my hair!" shouted Tami.

The kids soon crashed onto a soft sofa in an office they hardly recognized, Jerry's real and there sitting at his desk was Jerry himself, but he didn't look any older, and he didn't say much either. "Jerry, is it really you?" asked Lee.

Jerry nodded, but he didn't say a word.

"Jerry, what's wrong?" asked Tony "Why don't you say something?"

"Nothing's wrong." hissed a voice from a corner of the office. Jade stepped out of the shadows pointing a gun at Jerry, who was why he didn't answer, plus he was also shocked to find the young spies in his office in the present time.

"How did you even get in here?" Lee asked. Jade flicked her long green hair back and chuckled "What? Don't tell me you've forgot what we're capable of. We control the world's power grids, or at least most of them."

"I'm afraid she speaks the truth, spies." Jerry said, and took over the explanation starting with the fact that he actually had android technology and cybernetics built into his body to keep him alive all those years so that WOOHP would continue to fight crime.

The building where they that the building they were in now was one of WOOHP's emergency dugout bases far beneath the city; a place where operations could continue despite threatening treacheries. Ever since the astral takeover, the old WOOHP building was broken into easily and rundown into the mess that it was now. Most of WOOHP's agents fought long and hard, but were ultimately no match against the awesome might of the Astral Empire. Some of the agents, the adult versions of the Clarks made it to the underground base and continued the fight from there. For some time they remained well hidden from the Astral Empire, but only recently were they able to break the security codes and actually locate the place and break in and take over with ease. "And now, here we stand." Jade said as she pointed her gun straight at Jerry's head "And if you think an android can't die from a gunshot, think again." she then cast a glare at Megan "Of course, you could duel me and we can settle this like real ladies."

Megan stepped forward. "You are so on." she said. Jade let go of her gun, and it actually stayed floating in midair pointed at Jerry thanks to the futuristic technology, and Jade even set it to fire at Jerry if he or any of the others tried anything funny.

As the girls took their places and got ready, Megan just had to ask "So tell me how you got involved in all this?"

Jade snickered and didn't think it was too hard to explain, that's when she showed off her beautiful looks, and all the boys, for the first time realized how pretty she really was. "Oh, my!" muttered Jerry. He could feel his systems going crazy.

"You see, they think I'm pretty. The whole world did once." Jade explained that she use dot be a child fashion star. Her looks alone were enough to charm even the most stubborn of judges. Jade was able to get away with whatever she wanted. No one dared pushed her around, and when she told people to do things, she did them. When she went to school boys would lust for her and feather her with gifts of affection, and offer to do things for her, even her homework and her chores.

Megan could already see where this was going, and her answers were correct when Jade explained that soon her career came tumbling down when another, more prettier girl outmatched her and took her place. Jade was overcome with jealousy and anger and even resorted to scheming to win contests again by sabotaging the competitors so she'd win easily. Eventually she was caught by WOOHP and arrested, and when she was released her family sent her away to a reforming school to straighten her behaviour, but Jade was determined to make the whole world suffer for the cost of her career. So she escaped the reforming school and eventually joined with the astral empire. There, her good looks helped her to charm the male WOOHP agents making it easier to avoid capture.

"Stop…!" Megan demanded "I've heard enough, you've got to be one of vainest, egotistical people I've ever known. You make even Tami look nice."

"Hey!" snapped Tami, but Jade merely scoffed "You're just jealous because you wouldn't look beautiful even at the bottom of soda bottle."

Tami laughed at that remark thinking it was the cleverest thing ever to call Megan, but Megan's head throbbed in anger. "Okay, girlfriend! Enough with the talk… let's duke it out."

The girls glared each other down like alley cats, growling and hissing at one another as the dueling virtual field appeared and their duel scanners were activated. _"DUEL…!"_


	13. Duel with a Deva

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Their cards were drawn and the score was set.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 8000 VS Megan: 8000_**

"…Time to shine." Jade said as she drew her card and posed like a super-model ready for shooting. "Will you just make your move already?" growled Megan. "How rude!" snapped Jade "I'll teach you to disrespect me. I summon **_HARPIE LADY!"_**

**_(Atk: 1300)_**

"Harpies…!" Megan muttered under her breath. They were very old cards that not too many duelists were known to use, unless they were extremely skilled.

"Beautiful! Absolutely astonishing…!" cried Jade "It reminds me of when I used to cosplay at fashion conventions." Jade gloated, much to Megan's annoyance. Jade ended her turn with a facedown card.

Megan and the others had never seen Madolche monsters before and assumed they were printed sometime later in their time. Megan didn't know how they operated, but there was only one way to find out. _"I hope I know what I'm doing." _she thought to herself. "Okay, I summon **_CYBER GYMNAST!"_**

**_(Atk: 800)_**

"And thanks to her special ability, all I do is toss out a card from my hand, and I can destroy one monster in attack mode you have. So say bye-bye to your overgrown feather head, there!"

"No!" Shouted Jade as her Harpie exploded.

"And now that you're wide open. Cyber Gymnast, direct attack!"

Jade squealed like a bratty girl when the attack struck her.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 7200 VS Megan: 8000_**

_"Way to go Megan!"_ her brothers cheered. "Show off." Tami huffed softly.

Megan grinned cheekily. "I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Jade was already furious enough after just that one attack. "Now I'll probably break out in a stress-rash!"

"Oh, boy!" groaned Megan. All of Jade's whining was giving her a headache, but just then Jade drew her card ready for her next move, and revealed that she had only put on an act to lure Megan out. "Now, you'll pay the price for disrupting the show. I summon **_CYBER HARPIE!"_**

**_(Atk: 1800)_**

To Jade this Harpie was even prettier than the last one, and it even reminded her of the time she appeared in costume fashion shows. "And while I'm at it, I'll play this continuous trap; **_ULTIMATE OFFERING!"_** With that card in play, Jade was allowed to summon one extra monster per turn if she paid 500 life points. "Everyone has to pay to get in." Jade said, and then she paid the points…

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 6700 VS Megan: 8000_**

"And I summon forth our next model, **_HARPIE LADY 1!"_**

**_(Atk: 1300)_**

"And by the way, now all my Wind monsters gain 300 extra attack points."

**_(Atk: 1800) Becomes (Atk: 2100)_**

**_(Atk: 1300) Becomes (Atk: 1600)_**

Megan gazed up at the two fierce ladies, and to make matters worse, Jade played the **_HARPIE'S FEATHER DUSTER_**, destroying Megan's facedown **_DRAINING SHEILD_** trap. "Oh, boy…!" she cried.

First Jade ordered her weaker Harpie to attack, and Megan's Gymnast went down easily…

**_(Atk: 1600) VS (Atk: 800)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 6700 VS Megan: 7200_**

"And now, I think I'll return the favor you pulled on me. Cyber Harpie, direct attack!"

**_(Atk: 2100)_**

The monster struck Megan hard and she skidded backwards on her feet.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 6700 VS Megan: 5100_**

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt." Tony muttered.

"Hang tough, sis!" hollered Lee.

Megan was okay. Just because she lost a ton of points didn't mean she was out. "If there's one thing I learned in my many attempts at acting, it's never over until the final act."

"Hah!" don't make me laugh." Jade mocked "You couldn't be a star even in a star-costume on a fake Christmas-tree."

"Okay! That's it!" Megan growled as she drew her next card. "Nice! It's time for me to put on a little act of my own." Megan was starting to act like a magician on stage, complete with the getup too. "First I play the card **_MACHINE ANGEL RITUAL! _**Now watch as I make this one card in my hand disappear, and presto…! **_CYBER ANGEL IDATEN…!"_**

**_(Atk: 1600)_**

Jade blinked for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Oh, please… you think your little magic act and your assistant there can make it past me and my ladies?"

"Oh, she'll help." Megan said "See, when she's summoned I can move one spell card in my graveyard back to my hand, like the one I discarded earlier; **_MONSTER REBORN… _**and I'll use to it to get back that other card I just threw out, **_CYBER PRIMA!"_**

**_(Atk: 2300)_**

The others were impressed by Megan's summoning, but weren't' quite sure how this would work as the monsters equal attack power, but this was only half right. "After all…" Megan said "…I get to choose who I attack." And she order her Prima to destroy Harpie Lady 1, but Jade was ready with a **_NEGATE ATTACK_** trap. "Super models always come ready with security." she snickered.

Megan couldn't attack anymore, so she placed one card facedown and ended her turn.

"Man, that was such a cheap shot!" said Tony.

"Can't we ever get a break?" Lee asked in frustration.

As much as Tami preferred seeing Megan get trounced, she was actually hoping she wouldn't lose, but she didn't want to show it and appear soft. Now it was Jade's turn, and she drew her card. "Now I activate **_POT OF GREED_** so I can draw two more." She drew two more cards and her eyes glistened brighter and more wickedly than ever, and then she put on another one of her little dramatic acts. "For our next fashion model, please give a great reception to **_HARPIE LADY 2!"_**

**_(Atk: 1300) becomes (Atk: 1600)_**

"But that isn't all. Next, I play **_ELEGANT EGOTIST_** allowing me summon another model to the stage; **_HARPIE LADY 3!"_**

**_(Atk: 1300) becomes (Atk: 1600)_**

"Seriously…?! Another one of those things…?" Megan asked in dismay "Why don't you try playing something original for once?"

"Hah! You want something original? Well, you got it, sister." snorted Jade, and with her words she activated the overlay network. "I overlay my Cyber Harpie, and Harpies 2 and 3 to Xyz summon the most faithful servant of my ladies, and the greatest in security a model would ever want; **_HARPIE'S PET MIRAGE DRAGON!"_**

**_(Atk: 2000) Becomes (Atk: 2300)_**

"Oh, my!" cried Jerry.

The others were astonished by the new monster. "But wait…" Megan said "Even with your power bonus, I won't get hurt too much if you hit my monsters."

"You think I don't know that?" Jade said gruffly "That's why I'm attacking you directly, thanks to my dragon's ability!"

"What?!" snapped Megan, and sure enough the dragon soared over her monsters and dove straight for her. "Well, I activate a trap, **_MAGIC CYLINDER! _**It negates your attack and forces you to take the damage."

"Oh, really…? Look closer…!" said Jade, and much to Megan's confusion and horror, the dragon smashed right through the trap images and struck Megan hard costing her 2300 points.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 6700 VS Megan: 2800_**

Jade then revealed that as long as her dragon had overlay units, not only could it attack Megan directly, but all her Harpie cards would not be specifically targeted for an attack or card effect. This struck everyone as extremely serious. Of course since Jade's turn was over, she had to give up one overlay unit, but that still left two, but it didn't make things any better.

_"Now what do I do?"_ Megan thought to herself. _"Even with my monsters in play I can't even try to attack, and I can't target any one of them with a card effect as long as that dragon's got units to spare." _She drew her next card hoping for something big, but it wasn't! _"Ah, man! This won't help me."_

She actually saw no other choice but to pass her turn, "Come on, Megan!" shouted Lee. "You gotta have something you can do!"

"What's wrong? Can't stand the critique?" Jade mocked "Well, maybe you know what they say…" she drew her card "If you can't stand the crowd, get off the stage! Allow, my dragon to show you the way out!" and she order her dragon to attack Megan directly again!

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 6700 VS Megan: 500_**

This was it! There was no way she'd be able to survive another attack. "Face it! My looks have out staged you, and the public is on my side."

Of course the others were still rooting for Megan, even Jerry, but this didn't help give Megan all the confidence she needed. Jade, ended her turn and now her dragon had only one overlay unit left, but that would still wipe Megan out next turn if she didn't pull out something huge and fast. Then suddenly, and idea came into her head. She quickly drew her next card, and it was just what she needed. "I'll just place one card facedown, and that's all." she said slyly.

It was back to Jade, who didn't seem to be a bit fazed by Megan's sudden move and was confident that nothing she had would stop her attack. "Time for the final curtain call." She said and actually blew a dramatic kiss to the imaginary crowds as she ordered her dragon to attack Megan again, and the attack worked.

"MEGAN!" the others all shouted. "No way…! She lost?" Tami said not wanting to believe. Jade was ever so pleased with her performance and gloated like no tomorrow, but when the smog cleared from her attack, much to her shock and the other's delight, Megan was still in the game!

"But… how- it's not possible! My dragon attacked you!"

"Sure he did…" Megan said "But he didn't wipe me out, thanks to the trap I played; **_NUTRIENT Z!_** Since I was about to lose more than 2000 points, I got a big 4000 point boost before your attack hit."

Megan's life points had increased to 4500, then 2300 damage, leaving the score at…

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 6700 VS Megan: 2200_**

"Of course!" cried Marc. "Megan knew that her cards wouldn't work against Jade's monster, so she used a card that affected herself instead."

"Whoa! Quick thinking." said Lee

"Why, you little brat…! You little wench…! You can't just go and…" Jade went on and on, and Megan was almost starting to wonder if maybe she lost she wouldn't had to put up with anymore of her whining. Still, at least her dragon would be out of units now, and its ability would cease, but Jade was far from finished. "Enjoy this little intermission while you can kid. It's only going to make things better for me when I seize the grand-prize on show!" She ended her turn with one card facedown, and Megan drew her next card.

"I play Pot of Greed. So, I draw two cards." She liked what she drew and decided to pay a little price. "First, I summon **_CYBER TUTU!"_**

**_(Atk: 1000)_**

"As much as I hate to do this, it has to be done. Cyber Angel Idaten, attack! Blow that Harpie Lady away!" Since both monsters had equal attack power, they both bit the dust. However, now that Harpie Lady one was gone, the Mirage Dragon lost its power bonus, dropping its attack back to 2000. "That's more like it." Megan gloated as she ordered Cyber Prima to destroy it.

**_(Atk: 2300) VS (Atk: 2000)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 6400 VS Megan: 2200_**

Jade hated it that her best monster was gone, but now she had what she needed "I activate the trap card **_XYZ REBORN!"_** That trap did exactly as it promised, and revived the dragon and actually attached itself as an overlay unit! Now its special ability was reenergized.

**_(Atk: 2000)_**

However, it was still Megan's turn. "And something you should know. When you've got a monster stronger than mine, Cyber Tutu can strike you directly!" and with that, she ordered the attack and it struck Jane hard.

**_(Atk: 1000)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 5400 VS Megan: 2200_**

Jade growled after the attack hit her. She promised Megan that next turn she would definitely pay! "Hold up!" Megan said "I'm not through yet. I'll place two cards facedown. Now, I'm finished!"

"Well, it's about time! My public is getting restless." Jade said as she drew her next card, and what she drew really pleased her. "I summon another Harpie Lady 1, and that mean that all my wind monsters gain extra power again."

**_(Atk: 1300) Becomes (Atk: 1600)_**

**_(Atk: 2000) Becomes (Atk: 2300)_**

"And look at what else I have, it's another Elegant Egotist, and I think I'll use to it summon to summon my third one, and it increases all my attack again."

**_ (Atk: 1900) x2_**

**_ (Atk: 2600)_**

Everyone could see right through her strategy; she'd attack Megan directly with her dragon and then use her remaining monsters to wipe her out. "And if you think those facedown cards will save you, think again, or can you guess what my last card is. That's right, Harpie's Feather Duster."

"Actually, I did know that." Megan said "I expected you'd use it again, so I have this, **_FAKE TRAP!"_**

"What?!" snapped Jade. The Fake Trap was used as a decoy whenever Jade tried to destroy Megan's trap cards, so it, and on it took the hit. This revealed that Megan's other facedown card was indeed a trap, but what kind was it? "What do you think?" Megan teased "Maybe I've found another way to overcome your monsters like I did before, or maybe it's something else."

For once, Jade was actually stuck and not sure of what to do. Did she dare attack and risk what Megan's card was? Would she win the duel or fall victim into a direct trap that would finish her.

The others said nothing. Even they couldn't tell what Megan was up to, not even when she turned and winked at them. "Well…? Are you going to make a move or what?" Megan taunted.

Jade felt her forehead sweating, and she didn't like that. "Now I will… not attack! I won't fall into your trap like I did the first time. So, I end my turn."

Megan chuckled as she drew her next card and it evolved into heavy laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Jade asked annoyingly.

"Nothing, it's just that you fell for my bluff."

"What?"

Megan revealed her card to be **_RECKLESS GREED! _**It let her draw two cards, providing she skipped her next two draw phases, but the trap didn't affect any monsters at all. "No!" shouted Jade "I should've attacked you!"

"Too bad… now you're going to pay the price. Especially since your overgrown pet there lost his ability."

Jade just realized that as well. With no more units her monsters were vulnerable. "Allow me to present the final act of this show." Megan said. "And it begins with this card, **_POLYMERIZATION! _**I fuse **_BLADE SKATER_** and **_ETIOLE CYBER..._** to create, **_CYBER BLADER!_**

**_(Atk: 2100)_**

"And since you've got three monsters in play, now all their effects get blocked out, which means all their attacks return to normal power."

**_(Atk: 1300) x2_**

**_ (Atk: 2000)_**

Jade growled, but then merely scoffed "Not bad, but not good enough. I don't see how you can expect to win this."

"Well, let me finish then, and you'll see." said Megan "The last card in my hand just happens to be another Cyber Tutu!"

**_(Atk: 1000)_**

"And now that she's here, think I'll overlay both Tutus to create the overlay network! Drumroll please…! Fanfare please…! Raise voices up high for the one and only, **_M-X SABER INVOKER!"_**

**_(Atk: 1600)_**

Jade could hardly believe it, and the others cheered for joy. "Megan's really got that deva on the ropes now." Tony said.

"Took her long enough." said Tami.

Megan then activated her new monster's ability; by dethatching an overlay unit, she we allowed to summon one Earth type Beast-Warrior or Warrior monster with four stars from her deck, and she summoned another Cyber Etiole!"

**_(Atk: 1200)_**

Now she had four monsters against Jade's three. "It's not fair!" cried Jade "This was supposed to be my show!"

"But it is a show, and you get to be the star attraction." Megan taunted. First, she ordered her Invoker to take out one of the Harpie Ladies.

**_(Atk: 1600) VS (Atk: 1300)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 5100 VS Megan: 2200_**

Now that Jade had two monsters in play, they did get their power bonus back, but Cyber Blader's attack was doubled right up to 4200, and Megan ordered her to destroy the second Harpie.

**_(Atk: 4200) VS (Atk: 1600)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 2500 VS Megan: 2200_**

Then she ordered Cyber Prima to destroy the dragon, putting the score at even points.

**_(Atk: 2300) VS (Atk: 2000)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 2200 VS Megan: 2200_**

"But they won't be even for long. Etiole Cyber, attack!" and when Megan's monster made a direct attack, it gained 500 extra points during the damage step, and Jade lost 1700 more points.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jade: 500 VS Megan: 2200_**

Megan ended her turn, but Jade… She was all shaken up. She had never been so incredibly outmatched before. She had no monsters, no other cards except her ultimate offering, and no cards in her hand, and just one single draw wouldn't help her at all. _"It's over." _She said sadly in her head _"I can't believe it's really over. I've lost… again!"_

She was so incredibly overwhelmed by shock and devastation that she collapsed, right then and there. She looked as if she was going to be out for a while yet. "I guess… I win then." Megan said. She gazed over at Jade on the floor. "You were just too full of yourself." She said softly "And in the end, your cockiness and your attitude were your downfall."

The others were just as surprised as she was, not by the fact that Megan won, but rather that Jade really lost it and lay on the floor colder than a frozen fish. It made it easy to capture her, as for the gun, with Jade knocked out it wouldn't fire. So, Jerry managed to get up and put it out of action.

Suddenly, the spies and Tami all began to feel really woozy- the result of the time pressure breaking their strengths- and they even passed out themselves. "Oh, my!" cried Jerry and he knew he had to act quickly, knowing full well what was going on.


	14. Shani evens the score

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Shani couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it, but it was real. He was the only one left! Fuchsia… Blain… River… Jade…! All of them had been captured! "Those rotten kids…! I'm gonna get you for this! You'll pay!" and he angrily smashed the glass screens of some of the monitors.

The adult spies liked seeing him like this and felt that their ultimate victory was assured… except they weren't feeling so hot. As the kids grew weaker from the time pressure breaking their bodies, the adults were slowly decaying as well due to their past selves not being well. Soon, they'd be nothing but cellular dust as well.

Shani decided that this would be the best time to go after the kids. He knew where they were and what they were up to, and he had the power to stop them. "But your boss said not to do anything." said Lee.

"Silence!" shouted Shani "I don't care anymore. I'm going after those kids; orders or not." This wasn't the Shani that the spies knew and hated. His usual calm attitude had faded over the course of the duels and now he seemed psychotic and obsessed with a lust for revenge, but no one could tell why.

…

Meanwhile, Jerry and the WOOHP paramedics got the spies and Tami into the sickbay and managed to revive them with injections of WOOHP's patented super strength serum. Lee was the first one to awaken. "Oh! Someone hit me over the head with a truck or what?"

"Shh, steady now, Lee." Jerry said

"What happened to us?" Megan asked, but she and others remembered. They were getting worse and if they didn't get back to their own time soon, they'd be history. Jerry did have the technology- an old WOOHP time travel gadget that Clover, Sam, and Alex once used, but Jerry couldn't transfer them back through time in their weakened state. "We should wait until the strength serum takes its full effect and you all get back to full strength. Otherwise the effects of the time travel could completely devastate your body structures."

"Um, like, what is that supposed to mean?" Tami asked.

"It means we could end up back in our time as a pile of dust." Marc said. The others all gulped in horror at the thought, but it wouldn't take too long for their strengths to recover. However, the whole place started to quiver and shake.

"What's going on?" cried Tony. Jerry raced to the wall-computer. "Oh, my…! An immensely powerful energy source is directly above us." Suddenly, an alarm went off. Someone was hacking through WOOHP security and penetrating the defenses, and before everyone knew it they had been teleported…

…and found themselves, once again, prisoners on Shani's ship. "Oh… not again!" groaned Marc. They heard footsteps and the soft sound of snickering. It was Shani and he stopped right before them. "So, we meet again." he hissed.

The kids felt okay enough to stand up, but they were still pretty weak and didn't look up much to fighting. Not that they could because just like before, Shani had an invisible shield surrounding them. "You can't keep us here!" growled Megan.

"Oh, I don't intend to." Shani said "This is where it all ends! I'm going to put you all out of my misery once and for all!"

Everyone noted that he seemed different than the calmer, gentler guy he was when they first met. "Dude…! What is up with you…?" Lee asked.

Shani felt it was time to explain his reason for all the madness and chaos. Long ago he had quite a life. He got straight A's in school, had lots of friends, a loving family. He went to college and graduated with top marks, and was accepted into a fine job, but he also became engaged to a girl he had a crush on when they first met in grade school. Life was so wonderful for him, and it would have stayed that way were it not for one horrid accident…!

He was out one day with his fiancée, chatting away the hours and discussing their joyous future, when suddenly, an idiot driver wasn't watching where he was going and slammed his car right into her. She died in the streets before the paramedics could arrive and help her.

He was absolutely devastated that day. It felt as if a part of him had died along with her and their glorious future forever lost. But this was only the beginning. His would-be father-in-law, and also the director the business he was going to work for, devastated by his daughter's death lost his temper and wrongfully blamed him that she died and harshly fired him before he even began his job, and he wouldn't hear any excuses.

His family stood up to the man for his insanity, but things got so out of hand that the two families became involved in a huge feud, so intense, that they began to horrible go after one another for BLOOD! Shani was the only one who didn't get involved as he wished for no more fighting, but they wouldn't listen to him, and in the end everyone but he was sent to jail for a very long time. Shani had no place to go and no family. He tried to get a job, but no one would help him, knowing that he was involved in that big family feud. He soon became dirty and ragged forcing him into the street like a common rat!

It was no surprise that he grew paranoid and overtaken by rage! The only thing that kept him going was one day making sure that the whole world paid for all the things they took from him, and for showing him nothing but hatred and abuse.

It was then, one day later, that he met the Astral Empire leader, and she could already sense his troubles and took him in. Once in power, Shani hadn't so much better in years. He was unstoppable, and the Astral Takeover took into effect, revenge never tasted so sweet.

"And then you kids got involved, and you began to make things hard for me again. You stalled our plans, you captured all my teammates, and to top it all off, you opened wound sin me I thought had healed. Well, now, you're going to pay; all of you!"

He snapped his fingers, and the force-field powered up so full of energy, that touching it would cause fatal harm. He also triggered the entire dome to close in around them. It got smaller, and smaller, and there was defiantly no way out! Shani laughed maliciously as he watched.

"You coward!" growled Jerry "Is this your way of solving your issues? Destroying...? Corrupting…? Gloating at those you hurt…?"

"Don't try that on me!" growled Shani "I'm not going to fall for you talk!"

"My dear chap, I am offering you a chance to make your victory even more… sweeter… as you put it."

Shani stopped the shield "Go on…"

Jerry then proposed a duel; he against Shani. If Shani won, he could do whatever he wanted, they wouldn't stand a chance anyway. If Jerry won, then he let them go.

Shani liked the sound of that and agreed, and to make it more interesting he reset the force field so it would move in sync with Jerry's life points. The most his life points would decrease, the shield would close in on them, and when he lost they'd be finished!

"Jer… you think that's a good idea to trust this guy?" Megan asked. Jerry was already well aware that Shani wasn't planning to let them go even if he lost, but he fluttered his eyebrows in the WOOHP code the spies understood. While he stalled for time, they could try and figure a way out.

"Let's get started." Shani said as he prepared his duel disk and scanner. Jerry had a built-in duel disk right into his arm, and his left eye had the same functions as a duel scanner. "Sometimes, being an android is quite practical." he gloated. The two duelists stood ready. _"DUEL…!"_


	15. Photonic Rage: Part 1

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The score was set…

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 8000 VS Shani: 8000_**

Jerry decided to go first, so he drew his cards. "My first summon shall be **_ANCIENT GEAR SOLDIER!"_**

**_(Atk: 1300)_**

The spies were surprised that after all the years Jerry still dueled using Ancient Gear monsters "I guess some things never change." Lee said.

"Focus, Lee." Marc said softly "I've got an idea to break us out of here."

"Yeah… if Jerry wins, that is." Tony reminded the others.

"Now then…" said Jerry "I shall place one card facedown and conclude my turn."

"Really…? Is that the best you've got…?" Shani asked as he drew his card "Let me show you some real power. I play the field spell **_LUMINOUS SPARK!"_** At once, the entire field began to glow with a mystical light. Tami almost wished she had brought her sunglasses, but with that field spell in play, all Light monsters would gain 500 attacks points, but lose 400 defense points.

"And now I summon **_PHOTON CERBERUS!"_**

**_(Atk: 1300) Becomes (Atk: 1800)_**

"Oh, and one other thing; during the turn my monster is summoned, traps can't be activated."

Jerry winced slightly, and then Shani ordered his monster to attack Jerry's soldier, blowing it into scraps.

**_(Atk: 1800) VS (Atk: 1300)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 7500 VS Shani: 8000_**

"Not a bad move." Jerry complimented.

Shani then placed one card facedown ending his turn, and it was back to Jerry, who didn't seem too upset about the loss of his monster. "Now that it is my turn, I'll activate the continuous spell **_ANCIENT GEAR CASTLE. _**Now, all of my Ancient Gears shall gain 300 attack points. So now I shall summon, **_ANCIENT GEAR KNIGHT!"_**

**_(Atk: 1800) Becomes (Atk: 2100)_**

The same monster that River had in his deck- Seeing is made Shani feel upset again and thinking of his captured teammates and that he would avenge them. Jerry then ordered his monster to attack. "Not so fast. I activate the quick-play card **_PHOTON TRIDENT!"_**

"You what?" snapped Jerry.

"Hah! Now my monster gains 700 extra attack points for this turn." Jerry was powerless to call off his attack, and his monster got crushed.

**_(Atk: 2500) VS (Atk: 2100)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 7100 VS Shani: 8000_**

"And what's more, since you took damage, now I can destroy one spell or trap card of yours." He destroyed Jerry's facedown card, which turned out to be a **_STATUE OF THE WICKED_**, and when it was destroyed, Jerry got to summon a Wicked Token to his side of the field.

**_(Def: 1000)_**

"A good spy always comes prepared, as well as a duellist should." Jerry said with a smirk. "Now, I shall place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Have it your way then!" Shani said as he drew his next card. "Ah, wonderful…! I activate the spell **_PHOTON SANCTUARY!_** With it, I place two Photon tokens to my field."

**_(Def: 0)_**

"And with these two tokens… I'll use them to create the overlay network! I shall overlay my two tokens and summon forth **_PHOTON PAPILLOPERATIVE!"_**

**_(Atk: 2100) Becomes (Atk: 2600)_**

"Oh, my!" cried Jerry "This can't be good."

"Actually, it's very good… for me!" hissed Shani. "I just get rid of one overlay unit from my monster, and now I change your monster into attack mode." Just as he promised, Jerry's token was changed into attack mode, and it also lost 600 attack points bringing it down to 400. Shani ordered his monster to attack "Stop right there…" Jerry said as he revealed his trap, **_SCAPE IRON SCARECROW! _**It stopped the attack, and the trap itself was set facedown again instead of being sent to the graveyard. "You may have stopped one of my monsters, but don't forget about the other." Shani said and he ordered his Cerberus to attack. This time it went through…

**_(Atk: 1800) VS (Atk: 400)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 5700 VS Shani: 8000_**

The spies were getting worried, but at least Jerry didn't take as much damage as he would have had his trap not worked, and it could be used again and again. Still, as his life points decreased, the force field continued to close in on them all. Luckily, Marc had already discovered a way that would hopefully get past it, but I required the perfect timing, and he needed to do some tinkering. He wouldn't even tell the others how it was done to avoid being overheard. "Just cheer Jerry on to cover for me." He whispered as he worked with his back facing them.

The others agreed, and hoped Jerry was about to make a comeback. "Face it, old man. You don't stand a chance against me." Shani said.

Jerry looked as if he had been struck in his mechanical heart "You know… that has to be the first time in long while that anyone has dared called me old man."

"Really…? Well, the truth hurts doesn't it, and believe me I know what hurt feels like."

"Yes… so you have mentioned, but that does not mean for a single instant that you are in the right."

"Spare me!" growled Shani "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Very well then…" Jerry said as he drew his card "Well, this will certainly help me. I play the spell card **_CHANGE OF HEART!"_**

"What?" snapped Shani as he watched Jerry use it to seize control of his Papilloperative. "Now, I shall sacrifice it in order to summon my **_ANCIENT GEAR BEAST!"_**

**_(Atk: 2000) Becomes (Atk: 2300)_**

Not only did Jerry's Ancient Gear Castle power his new monster up, but the spell card itself gained a counter on it. "Now then… attack, my beast!" Jerry ordered.

**_(Atk: 2300) VS (Atk: 1800)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 5700 VS Shani: 7500_**

Shani clenched his fists angrily. To him, losing his monster was a reminder of all the things in his past that he lost, but still, he had hardly been scratched, and he planned to get even with Jerry for his assault, especially now that it was his turn. He drew his card…

"Aha!" he hissed softly.

Jerry was curious as to what he had just drawn.

"Now, I activate my facedown card, **_CALL OF THE HAUNTED, _**and with it I'll bring back an old friend of mine; Photon Papilloperative."

**_(Atk: 2100) Becomes (Atk: 2600)_**

Jerry was confused "Why would you bring back that, when it has no overlay units and you know I can block it easily?"

Shani snickered as he held his newly drawn card, "When I have an Xyz monster in play, I'm allowed to summon this card; **_PHOTON SLAYER!"_**

**_(Def: 1000) Becomes (Def: 600)_**

"Now that everything is in place, I'll sacrifice both my monsters, and summon this big piece of power; **_PHOTON WYVREN!" _**

**_(Atk: 2500) Becomes (Atk: 3000)_**

The summoning put a second counter on the Ancient Gear Castle; however this new monster was not only stronger than Jerry's, "The best part of all is, when I summon it, I can destroy all your facedown cards. So, your little trap there is no longer a threat to me!"

"Oh!" gasped Jerry as his trap card was destroyed. Now he couldn't use it to defend himself anymore, and Shani ordered his monster to attack Ancient Gear Beast!

**_(Atk: 3000) VS (Atk: 2300)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 5000 VS Shani: 7500_**

Jerry growled and clenched his fist, but he wasn't all the way out yet. "This game is far from over, you know."

"Game…?" Shani snapped "This is no game. This is revenge. Payback! This is… war!" His eyes were glistening with super amounts of hate, they were actually turning as red as his hair and his outfit. Each and every monster he ever destroyed in every duel he fought, he always would picture it as giving one of the people from his past that had treated him harshly and wrongfully, and giving them what they deserved. It was never enough for him though as he remained just as angry and as miserable as he was before.

Jerry and the spies had forgotten the many of villains they had captured who were motivated by extreme rage. "I must say, I wouldn't want to be you, not for all the power in the world." Jerry said "You really need help in controlling your rage."

"You're the one who needs help old man!" growled Shani. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Funny you should say that…" Jerry said as he drew his next card "I have already gotten the help that I require."

"You're lying!" scoffed Shani.

"Indeed not." protested Jerry. "You see, the counters that are glowing on it will serve me well, for they can be substituted for tributing monsters, and so, therefore, I shall sacrifice my castle, along with its two counters, and summon forth the creature known as **_ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"_**

**_(Atk: 3000)_**

"Nice try, but I'm afraid you just fell into my **_TRAP HOLE!"_** Shani said as his trap instantly destroyed Jerry's monster, leaving his field completely empty.

"Oh, no!" groaned Lee.

"Jerry's completely defenceless now." added Megan.

"Then… why is he smiling?" asked Tony.

Jerry had a feeling that Shani had set a special trap for him, one that could be activated before the battle phase. "Now that you have exposed yourself, I can get past your defenses with ease."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Shani "You're field is empty, and your hand is almost completely empty. All you have is that one card."

"Precisely… and it happens to be a very good one for this situation; **_CARD OF SANCTITY!"_**

"Ah!" remarked Shani, now he and Jerry had to draw until they held six cards. So Jerry now had a fresh hand. "I shall activate the spell **_ANCIENT GEAR WORKSHOP_** to retrieve one of my Ancient Gears from the graveyard, and I choose my golem which you conveniently destroyed this turn.**_"_**

Jerry took back his card, "And now, for your viewing pleasure. Allow me to induce the power of **_POLYMERIZATION!_** Fusing my Aincent Gear Golem with two Ancient Gears that I hold… and I summon forth **_ULTIMATE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"_**

**_(Atk: 4400)_**

Shani gazed up in shock and fright by the new monster while the kids gazed up in awe, having never seen this new monster before. Jerry then simply snapped his fingers and pointed at Shani's monster, ordering his attack.

Shani braced himself as the booming shockwaves blew past him.

**_(Atk: 4400) VS (Atk: 3000)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 5000 VS Shani: 6100_**

Jerry then slyly rubbed his lips with his thumb and adjusted his tie like a suave spy. "It always helps when you are properly prepared." he said. He then ended his turn with one card facedown, but Shani was far from through. He made a promise to his teammates that he'd avenge them, and a promise to all the people who hurt him that he'd get his revenge as well and bury his past forever, and he wasn't all out of cards yet.

_"Just you wait old man." _He said in his thoughts_ "Some of the biggest things my deck can produce are waiting for you."_

**_To Be Continued…!_**


	16. Photonic Rage: Part 2

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Marc was still working on his secret project, and Shani didn't notice a thing as he was too busy concentrating on the duel and the others were covering him well. "Pst…! Marc… how's it coming?" Lee whispered.

"I need little more time." Marc whispered back "Quit asking me! You'll give me away."

The others left him to work and turned to face the duel.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 5000 VS Shani: 6100_**

Shani had that same smug look on his face "You may have that overgrown bucket of bolts serving you, but I promise you, it's not going to be hanging around here long." he drew his seventh card. "And it starts with this card… **_MONSTER REBORN…!" _**and with it, he summoned back his Photon Wyvern.

"That thing again…?" Jerry asked "What are you plotting?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." replied Shani "Now, I activate **_DOUBLE SUMMON._** I summon not one, but two **_PHOTON SATELLITTE(S)!"_**

**_(Atk: 0) Becomes (Atk: 500) x2_**

Even the spies were confused at why he played such weak monsters. They all were starting to wish they knew more about these Photon cards. "And now, I activate yet another spell card, **_PHOTON BOOSTER!"_** He selected one of his two Satellites, and they both instantly gained 2000 attack points, for a grand total of 2500 each. "Are you still confused?" Shani had to taunt "They're still not strong enough to attack so why would I do what I just did?" He held one of his two remaining cards "In order to summon this special monster, I have to part with two Photons who have at least 2000 attack points. So, I'll get rid of one satellite and Wyvern…" the duel field glowed brightly and sparkled like the stars in outer space as Shani's new monster appeared; **_GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!_**

**_(Atk: 3000) Becomes (Atk: 3500)_**

"My word…!" cried Jerry as he gazed up in awe, and even though that monster was still weak, he had a feeling there was far more too it, and he soon got his answer when Shani actually ordered it to attack Jerry's golem.

"But that monster's weaker!" shouted Lee.

"What is he thinking?" asked Tami.

That's when the two monsters suddenly vanished out of sight. "What happened? Where did they go?" asked Megan. Shani laughed and explained that during either player's battle phase when the dragon attacked or was attacked, he could banish the two monsters from the field. "Don't worry; they'll be back, but in the meantime. I can still attack you directly. Go Satellite!"

Jerry yelled in pain as the shockwaves blasted him.

**_(Atk: 2500)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 2500 VS Shani: 6100_**

"All this is no good for my circuitry."

"It's no good for us either." added Tony as the force field closed in around them, closer than ever before. It almost even touched Marc. Luckily he was almost finished with his little project but didn't dare get the others excited. "I just hope this works." he whispered to himself. "I just hope Jerry can last out a little longer."

Shani then proceeded to play **_CARD OF DEMISE. _**He was able to draw five cards to replenish his hand, provided that he discarded his entire hand in the next five turns, but he intended to end the duel long before then. "I suggest you think carefully on what you do next, but then again, it won't really matter." he placed two cards facedown and ended his turn, and with that the dragon and the golem returned to the field, and Shani's Satellite was back to its 500 attack points.

Jerry drew his next card. It was **_POT OF GREED_**, so he drew twice more, giving him four cards in his hand. Now, he had to think carefully. He couldn't attack the dragon, and even though spells and traps couldn't be activated when his monster attacked he wasn't too keen on taking the chance. "What's wrong…?" Shani teased "Can't make a simple choice?"

Jerry was growing angrier with Shani's rudeness and decided to go for it anyway. "This how we used to treat boys who behaved like you in my home country, with harsh discipline!" and he ordered his golem to attack the Satellite, and surprisingly, the attack worked.

**_(Atk: 4400) VS (Atk: 500)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 2500 VS Shani: 2200_**

However, with the damage step over, Shani revealed both of his cards. One was the **_TIME MACHINE _**trap which brought his Satellite right back again, and the other was the trap **_DAMAGE VACCINE Ω MAX_**, and it immediately gave him back all the life points he had just lost putting his score right back to where it was again.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 2500 VS Shani: 6100_**

The spies were all shocked. Jerry's entire attack did practically nothing. It was no wonder Shani was acting so cocky. He even admitted that sometimes he wished he could use the cards to fix his past and gain back all that he lost, making him fall into another moment of despair and trauma. Even the others couldn't help but pity how he felt, but Shani quickly snapped himself out of it. "I won't lose to you! Not after coming so far and nothing you say or do will convince me to quit! Now hurry up and finish your move!"

Jerry did so by playing a card facedown. It was back over to Shani, who drew his next card, and he grinned wickedly, for he felt that it would seal him the entire match, and it was also another card that described him in many ways; **_FEELINGS TOWARDS THE FUTURE!_**

"Oh, no! Not that card." cried Tony.

"This can't be good." added Megan.

Shani used to card to summon forth three monsters in defense mode; Photon Wyvern, Satellite, and Cerberus.

**_(Def: 2000) Becomes (Def: 1600)_**

**_(Def: 0)_**

**_(Def: 600) Becomes (Def: 200)_**

All their attacks were at zero, with the exception of the field power bonus, and their effects were negated, but that didn't matter to him. He still had the other Satellite and its ability; By selecting one other Photon monster; Wyvern, now, both monsters levels were equal to their own combined, making them both eight-star monsters. Now everything was in place for him to create the overlay network. "Prepare yourself old man! Prepare to face my most powerful monster ever!" he gloated. "I overlay Wyvern, Satellite, and Galaxy-Eyes! I Xyz summon **_NEO GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!_**

**_(Atk: 4500)_**

The dragon roared fiercely and Jerry and the spies braced themselves in the gust of shockwaves. "Oh, my word!" cried Jerry.

"That is some dragon." added Lee, but everyone else was confused to why it didn't get the power bonus from the field spell. Shani revealed it to be one of his monster's effects; since one of its overlay units was the original Photon Dragon, as long as it remained attached, all other card effects on the field were negated… including Jerry's ultimate golem. "Not, that that really matters anyway. This is the last you'll ever see of that overgrown rust-bucket."

Jerry knew he was right. "I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do to stop his attack this turn." and with that, his Golem was attacked and destroyed.

**_(Atk: 4500) VS (Atk: 4400)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 2400 VS Shani: 6100_**

However, it did have one special effect that couldn't be negated; when it was destroyed. Jerry got to summon the Ancient Gear Golem he originally used to fuse the previous monster with.

**_(Def: 3000)_**

Still, as long as the dragon overlay unit remained, no card effects could be activated; meaning that Jerry was practically fighting a losing battle. Shani ended his turn, and let Jerry draw his card, but really all he could do was end his turn without doing much. So Shani drew his next card and ordered his dragon to blow away Ancient Gear Golem, leaving Jerry without a single monster, and two useless facedown cards. "Face it Old man, you're history!" said Shani "I might as well just zap you all to pieces right here and now."

"A true gentleman would wait and see it through to very end!" Jerry insisted, hinting that he was not going to give up. He knew there was a way to get behind that dragon's shields and needed to draw it at once… which he did, hinted strongly by his cheeky grin. "Now I shall summon for this monster…**_ANCIENT GEAR CANNON!"_**

**_(Def: 500)_**

"That's your big plan?" Megan asked in shock.

"How do you expect to win with that?" added Lee.

Jerry turned and shot them a wink, and then turned back to Shani. "Now, I shall end my turn… by placing this… facedown."

"Huh?" remarked Shani. Was Jerry serious, and that facedown card could stop his dragon? He had to be bluffing, but then again he did play a very weak monster. His monsters could easily wipe it out and then take the rest of his life points, but that was obviously part of the setup.

_"He's got to be bluffing."_ Shani thought _"My dragon negates all effects on the field. There's no way what he has can stop me. I can't let him get off this easy either." _He thought deeply about his four captured teammates and remembered the promise he made, and decided to go for it, and ordered his dragon to attack, and it worked, the cannon was destroyed, but Jerry snickered and yelled out "Caught you!"

"What?" Shani snapped.

"You have fallen into my trap, **_NORDIC RELIC LAEVATEINN." _**A trap that was completely immune to negation effects, event he Photon dragon, and when it destroyed Jerry's monster, Jerry was now able to destroy the dragon, just like that! "No!" shouted Shani as his dragon fell to pieces. "I'm afraid so." Jerry said "As I have been saying, my friend, you let your anger and your lust for revenge and chaos blind you to the truth!"

Shani was not going to stand for any of this, and placed two cards facedown, ending his turn.

Jerry drew his next card and with the dragon gone, he activated one of his facedown cards, **_PYRO CLOCK OF DESTINY; _**skipping the effects of the turn to the next one so five turns were up and Shani was forced to discard his entire hand. Shani clenched his fists and growled fiercely.

"Now then…" Jerry said "I shall invoke the power of this card; **_DOUBLE SPELL!_**" It let him discard one spell card from his hand and in exchange, use any spell card in Shani's graveyard. He chose Feelings towards the Future and used it to summon three Ancient Gear monsters; Beast, Knight, and Gear itself. Their attacks were at zero and no effects. The gang was expecting Jerry to perform and Xyz summoning, but were shocked to learn that Jerry had no Xyz monsters of any kind at all, for her preferred to duel the old fashioned way, without them. Instead, "I now activate another spell known as **_SPELL GEAR!"_**

"What? Spell gear?" asked Shani.

"Yes, it allows me to send all three of my ancient gears back to the graveyard, and then as an added bonus, I may summon two Ancient Gear Golem cards; one for my hand and one from my deck!"

**_(Atk: 3000) x2_**

"Ah!" gasped Shani, but the spies were overjoyed to see Jerry really getting the drop on Shani now. What was more, since the field bonus was back in effect, both Shani's remaining monsters were very weak, while Jerry's Golem's could inflict piercing damage and stop Shani's facedown cards from activating. "GO!" shouted Jerry and his monsters dove into battle.

**_(Atk: 3000) VS (Def: 0)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 2400 VS Shani: 3100_**

**_(Atk: 3000) VS (Def: 200)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 2400 VS Shani: 300_**

Shani's life points had really taken a sheer-beating from that attack, and as infuriated as he was, he actually was laughing. "You may have won the battle, but you seem to have forgotten one thing. You haven't summoned an Xyz monster this turn. Surely you know what that means…" It meant that Jerry would lose 4000 life points from the Feelings towards the Future card. "Actually, I haven't forgotten." he gloated as he ended his turn by revealing his other facedown card; **_BARREL BEHIND THE DOOR, _**so, now, Shani was the one would take the 4000 points of damage, and he'd lose the duel… Except that he, too, was prepared. "Nice try, but I stop your trap with one of my own, **_DAMAGE POLARIZER!"_** So he took no damage at all, and both duelists were allowed to draw one card.

"Nice try, Old man, but not good enough."

Jerry's felt his systems frying up with annoyance "I do wish you'd stop calling me that!"

Tami felt her forehead sweating. This had to be one of the most intensive duels she had ever witnessed. Either that or she was freaked out by how close the force field was to hurting them all now. "I don't know how much more I can take of this." she said.

"For once, I actually agree with you." said Megan. "I think this next round is the decider."

"Man, I sure hope Jerry wins." Tony said.

"Don't we all." added Lee.

Shani reached up and slowly drew his next card, and chuckled maniacally. "Of all the cards to draw, I pick the best of them all, **_XYZ REVIVAL!"_**

Jerry winced at the sight of the card and how it was used to bring back the Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and without the original dragon attached to it; no card effects were negated, meaning it received the power bonus from the field.

**_(Atk: 4500) Becomes (Atk: 5000)_**

"And what's more, now that I have special summoned a monster I can activate this trap, **_DIMENSION SLICE!_** Now, I can banish one of your monsters from the field!" and one of Jerry's two golems vanished out of sight, and then he ordered his dragon to destroy Jerry's other golem.

**_(Atk: 5000) VS (Atk: 3000)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 400 VS Shani: 300_**

This was it. The force field was now so close that it was becoming impossible to move around within it.

Shani placed his last card facedown and ended his turn. He was quite certain that his victory was assured. "Your gears have rusted up, Old man! You're finished. This duel is mine, and my ultimate revenge is near."

"This is duel is not over yet." Jerry said and he bravely drew his next card "If there is one thing I have learned over the many years of spying… it's never to underestimate your enemies, a lesson you should have kept well to mind."

Shani wasn't moved at all by Jerry's speech and demanded he make his move. "You can yak all you like, there's no monster you have that can take out mine."

"Perhaps…" Jerry said "But there is something more you should know there are other ways in which to accomplish certain tasks. So, I place this card facedown, and now… and finally I shall activate the final card in my hand, **_HEAVY STORM_**, and all the spells and traps on the field shall be eliminated!"

The spies and even Shani were confused as to why he did that. True it destroyed Shani's trap card, which turned out to be another Damage Vaccine Ω Max, but Jerry's facedown card was also destroyed… **_ANCIENT GEAR TANK!_**

"NO…!" shouted Shani "You can't… you can't do this to me!"

"I already have." protested Jerry. Jerry didn't have to go after Shani's monster at all. When his tank was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Shani lost 600 life points, and without his Damage Vaccine, he was out!

**_FINAL-SCORE:_**

**_Jerry: 400 VS Shani: "0000"_**

"My Revenge…!"


	17. The Big Boss

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The spies and Tami cheered for joy, but Shani looked ready to explode. In fact, that was precisely his plan. "You better enjoy your little victory while you can. It's not going to last long."

"Hey!" snapped Lee "You said if Jerry won we'd be free."

"Ha!" scoffed Shani "And you believed that. Well, guess what… I am going to let you go… down that is, along with this entire ship. Once I set it for self-destruct…"

_"SELF-DESTRUCT?!" _the others all shouted.

At once, Shani activated the controls, but before he could confirm the codes correctly. "No…!" shouted Marc as he dashed forth and kicked him away from the console. "You!" shouted Shani "How did you get out of there?"

Marc explained that while Shani was distracted, he tore off a bit of his spy-suit and infused it with antimagnetic rays from his spy-scouter allowing him to repel through the electrical shield making a breach big enough for him to escape through, but only for a brief second. "For future technology, you people sure don't think smart enough." Then he set to work trying to find the switch that would release the force-field.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Shani as he dashed forward to attack, but was intercepted by the adult spies, whom Marc had freed after escaping. "It's over, Shani!" shouted Adult Lee.

"You're going way down." added Adult Megan.

Even though Shani was outnumbered, the spies had been locked up for quite a while and were still sore form their tortures and weak from the time-strain beating down on their younger selves, but they managed to stall Shani long enough for Marc to release his friends.

"Way to go, bro!" cheered Tony.

Suddenly, the ship began to rumble and shake violently and worse… the self-destruct system activated all by itself, and counted down from just thirty seconds. At first, everyone panicked, but suddenly they were all shrouded in beams of light.

"What's going on?" cried Tami.

"We're being teleported again." said Lee.

And they all vanished out of the ship just as it exploded high in the sky to complete and total nothingness.

When the gang reappeared, they found themselves in in a pitch dark chamber. "Where are we?" asked young Megan.

"I know where we are…" Shani answered, and his fears were answered when the room lit up as a beam of light shone on them all and monitors flicked on. Just ahead of them all was a desk and the large chair, backside facing them. The chair round electronically and the Astral Leader herself sat there with her face still hidden in the shadows. "Welcome to my lair." she hissed "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Shani knew it was she who brought them all there, and forced his ship to explode, and before he could protest he was shot at by capture rays and he too was imprisoned. "I warned him not to disobey me…." She gazed at the gang, "And as for the rest of you…I should thank you for giving me all the power I need to gain complete and total control."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Young Lee. "Just who are you…?"

This was something that even Jerry and the adult spies wanted to know. The master snickered in her seat and stood up. Feeling the time was right, and that there was no way she could lose… she walked forward into the light saying "You already know who I am…" And her face was finally revealed.

Everyone's gasped as if they had seen a ghost, but Tami was the most freaked out by all. "I… it's…it's… ME!" It was true. The Astral Empress was Tami's future self.

"Okay, this is way too much even for me to take." Young Megan said.

"Speak for yourself." said her older self.

The older Tami sighed; years later and Megan was still lame to her. "What is this all about, Tami?" Adult Lee asked.

"How should I know." said Young Tami.

"Not you! Her."

Young Tami huffed and folded her arms, and her adult-self explained that what started it all was Lee. _"What? Me?"_ the two Lees said.

Tami went on saying that time and again she tried to show her affections towards Lee, but it was always the same. He never felt attracted to her, and after all she had done for him. The more she tried, and the more he rejected her, the angrier she became. Then one day, in high-school, she resorted to blackmail. She was the one responsible of the massive attack when the guys on the roof attacked Tony's future wife, Shelia. The ransom was that either Lee agreed to be hers, or no one would ever get to experience the joys that she longed for again. Of course, she hadn't counted on the Clarks being spies for WOOHP. She was caught and sentenced to an insane asylum for treatment to her obsession.

_"It took them long enough."_ The two Megans said at the same time.

The young Tami took that offensively.

Her future-self went on saying that after spending months of treatment, she managed to convince the people that she had changed and was ready to be released, when in fact the only thing on her mind was revenge, not just against Lee, not just against WOOHP, but against everyone in the world always getting things she knew she deserved to have more than them, this lead her to the newly created Xyz cards for the Duel Monsters card game, and from what she learned of computer science from her father's company. One led to another, and soon the Astral Empire was born and the takeover left most of the major cities across the world in the dark ages thanks to her special secret codes secretly printed on the Xyz cards.

Of course, that didn't stop WOOHP from going on the case. Many of the key-coded-cards were stolen by the adult spies…

…the rest pretty much spoke for itself, except for how she broke into WOOHP. She explained that her Astral Knights and their dueling played a vital role. She never expected they'd actually win and take the missing code-cards back, but she had actually been observing their every duel on her monitors, and when a code-card was played she was able to actually decipher the hidden code on the card instantly, and many of those cards were played with the exception of a few. Once she got those last codes, she would be completely invincible, and no one in the entire world would be able to stop her. She'd control the entire world's technology and every system.

Many of them were speechless, but easily they were all angry. Even young Tami despised her own self for all this. "Mock me if you will. I still can't believe I was that lame when I was a kid."

Young Tami gritted her teeth as her face seemed to boil like a kettle "You…! You…!"

Her future-self ignored her, and revealed her plan to send the kids back to their proper time with the WOOHP technology she had swiped and erase all their memories so as they couldn't try and alter the future, and she, personally would be going with them to do it herself.

"You'll never get away with this!" snarled Jerry.

"Really…?" Tami said "I think my technology says otherwise." That's when large tubs came down from the ceiling, trapping everyone inside, even herself. Then, in a bright flash of light, they were all warped back to the present day…

"Are we home?" asked Young Tony.

"We must be. I don't feel so weak from the time-strain anymore."

The adults wouldn't feel a thing since they traveled back in time instead of forward, but seeing as how they didn't matter, as long as the kids survived, future Tami planned to eradicate them for having interfered with her once too often. Only then would she be free to wipe out the younger spies memories, and steal all their cards to gain the ultimate power she desired.

…Except, young Tami stepped forward. "You've gone too far, this time!"

Her future-self thought it was cute how she was standing up to her like that, seeing as how they were practically the same person. "Trust me kiddo. This is the best thing that could ever happen to you."

"You're wrong. History's not carved in stone, you know."

The spies were amazed to see Tami showing something she had never shown before- confidence, boundless courage. Standing up for what she knew was right.

Future-Tami was starting to feel her younger self showing a lot of spunk. "You're really that confident?" she asked "Well, perhaps I could make a slight adjustment to my plans."

"What do you mean?" asked Young Tami.

"Simple- a duel, you against me. This way, I can prove to you that you're better off doing things my way. Not to mention I can prepare you for your upcoming future. _Our_… upcoming future, that is."

The others tried to talk her out of it, but Future-Tami zapped them all into another force field dome. One that they wouldn't escape from, and in the midst of it all before the dome formed, the spies duel-disks fell off their arms and landed near Young Tami's feet along with all their cards, including the unused Xyz monsters. "Hey! Let them go!" she shouted.

"Then agree to duel me, and show to me that you really think you can handle it, and go ahead- Feel free to use those other cards to boost your own deck."

Tami ultimately decided to go along with it, and use Lee's duel-disk. "What's she thinking?" asked Megan in concern. "She can't handle a duel like this."

"We have to give her a chance at least." Marc said.

Jerry agreed, but he had a bad feeling about Tami having to duel her future-self, and felt that the older Tami would have a major advantage.

The adult spies also saw this as maybe their only hope to save the future for good. After all, if Young Tami one, then the duel-disk would capture the evil Tami and everything would be fine. Still, was she really ready to take on a duel as serious as this?

"I'll do it!" Tami said as she strapped on one of the duel-disks and added some of the Xyz cards, including the unused monsters, and she wouldn't hear of anymore of anyone trying to talk her out of it. Even if she was dueling against her own self, she felt that the other her was a disgrace and needed to be taught a lesson about who did what with their lives.

Future-Tami liked the attitude her younger-self was showing, but she felt that definite victory was assured. After all, since she was Tami she knew every single card she ever used in a duel which would give her a huge advantage.

"Are we ready then?"

Tami nodded, and the two activated their virtual-field, and Future-Tami let Tami borrow a spare duel-gazer. "I guess… this is really It." said Adult Lee.

"Indeed." agreed Jerry "The fate of the future of the world depends on the outcome of this duel."

_"DUEL…!"_ the ladies shouted, and the game was on.


	18. Tami VS Tami: Part 1

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

The score was set…

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 8000 VS Future-Tami: 8000_**

"Okay! Here we go." Tami said as she drew her first card. "I summon one monster facedown, in defense-mode, and I'll place a second card facedown. Now, bring it on!"

Future-Tami just stood there and snickered. "That monster wouldn't happen to me a Madolche monster, would it?"

Tami winced in surprise that she knew that, and that's when she realized that she was dueling her own self. "I know what cards you have, but I doubt you know what I have…" and future Tami summoned a very large monster known as **_ROCKET ARROW EXPRESS._**

**_(Atk: 5000)_**

"What the?!" shouted Tami

The others in the dome were all as shocked as she was. "Five-thousand attack points?! That's nuts!" snapped Tony.

"How did she summon a monster that strong on her first move anyway?" Marc wondered aloud, and his adult-self explained that Future-Tami was able to summon it when she had no other cards out. "…But, she can't attack, use any card effects or set any cards, and if she wants to keep it in play she'll have to discard almost every card in her hand on her next turn."

Now everyone was more confused than shocked. "Something that powerful and she can't even use it?" remarked Lee, though Tami was safe this was a definite sign that Future-Tami was up to something big. For now, it was Tami's turn and she was already sweating hard at just the sight of that giant machine. Nothing, absolutely nothing she had could get rid of it at the moment. At best all she could do was keep to the defensive. So, she placed one card facedown and set another monster in defense-mode as well.

Future-Tami drew her next card, and she chose not to discard her entire hand to keep Rocket Arrow Express on the field. So, it was instantly destroyed. "Now I'll place five cards facedown, and end my turn."

"What?!" snapped Tami "First you summon that humongous thing, and then you send it away and leave yourself totally wide open?"

Future-Tami stood there with a smug expression on her face which was really starting to get on Tami's nerves. She drew her next card, and even with five facedown cards against her she decided to go in for it anyway.

"If you think your facedown cards will scare me, think again… flip summon **_MADOLCHE MAGILINE!"_**

**_(Atk: 1400)_**

"And when she's summoned, I can add one Madolche monster from my deck to my hand, but I'll save it for later. Right now, I'm going in for it."

The others tried to warn her not to rush in with those five facedown cards in play, but Tami ignored them and ordered her attack. "Ooh! I can't watch!" cried Megan."

As Tami's monster charged in to attack…

"You fell into my plot." said Future-Tami "When you make a direct attack on me, I can destroy all my spells and trap cards, and I can summon this; **_SNOW PLOW HUSTLE-RUSTLE!"_**

**_(Atk: 2500)_**

Tami gasped and called her monster off just in time, but there was more to come. "You may have stopped your attack…" said Future-Tami "…But now you take 200 points of damage for every spell and trap card that I destroyed."

"What?!" snapped Tami "Let's see, a 200 points, times five… that means I lose…AH! A-thousand points just like that!"

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 7000 VS Future-Tami: 8000_**

"I know- hurts, doesn't it?" Future-Tami mocked "But you might be curious to know what was among those five cards I destroyed." That's when three Wicked Fiend Tokens appeared on her side of the field.

**_(Def: 1000) x3_**

"Oh, my!" cried Jerry "She must have had three Statues of the Wicked in play."

"I think we already gathered that, Jer." said Adult Tony.

Tami was still able to wipe out of the tokens with a fresh attack since the number of monsters on the felid changed. "And I'll also activate a continuous trap; **_MADOLCHE WALTZ!_** So, now, whenever my Madolches are involved in a battle, you take an instant 300 points of damage."

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 7000 VS Future-Tami: 7700_**

"Oh, please… like I didn't see that coming." scoffed Future-Tami. "Besides, it's my turn." She drew her card… "Ah! Excellent! I play **_CARD OF SANCTITY!_** Now, we each draw until we hold six cards each."

Tami only got to draw one card while Future Tami got a full fresh hand.

"Look at the way she's playing." Marc said "It's like she's calibrated her deck perfectly to avoid leaving her wide open."

The adult spies were amazed as well. They never knew Tami had become quite the duellist over the years, and had no way of knowing her true strategy. They only hoped that Young Tami would be able to handle it.

"Now then…" Future Tami said. "I shall place two cards facedown, and I'll attack that overgrown pretty girl of yours. Go, snow plow!"

"Hold on, I play my trap, **_SHIFT! _**And it lets me redirect your attack to my other monster, **_MADOLCHE MARMALMAIDE!"_**

**_(Atk: 2500) VS (Def: 2000)_**

"And what's more, since you-"

"I know what happens." snapped Future Tami. "Instead of going to the graveyard, Madolche monsters get shuffled back into your deck. Remember, I owned these cards once."

Tami huffed "Well, just don't forget Madolche Waltz. My monster was involved in battle, so you take 300 points of damage."

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 7000 VS Future-Tami: 7400_**

"Oh, I am so scared." Future Tami scoffed "You miserable fool. Haven't you realized by now I am more superior to you in every way?"

Tami refused and drew her seventh card, but really, she was starting to feel a little nervous deep down, but she tried her best not to let it get her down. "Now I summon **_MADOLCHE CHOUXVALIER!"_**

**_(Atk: 1700)_**

"And as long a she's hanging around, guess what that means…"

"It means all other Madolche monsters can't be attacked. I know!" snarled Future Tami "You think you people of the past would actually learn something when you're told!"

Tami clenched her fists and ordered her monsters to go after the two remaining tokens on the field. "Not so fast…!" snapped Future Tami "Reveal facedown; **_CARD GUARD!"_** It prevented any of her monsters being destroyed.

"You've got to be kidding me?" growled Tami.

The others were outraged as such a cheap shot. Still, Tami's monsters did attack, and even though the tokens weren't destroyed, Madolche Waltz still drained Future Tami's life points by 600, 300 for each, which put her slightly in the lead.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 7000 VS Future-Tami: 6800_**

Yet, Future Tami still remained unfazed. Tami didn't like her attitude but continued her move. "I'll place one card facedown, and you obviously know what this continuous card is; **_MADOLCHE TICKET!"_**

Future Tami did remember that card. Now whenever a Madolche was returned to Tami's deck she could add a Madolche monster straight to her hand, or if she chose a duplicate of a Madolche already in play, she could special summon that card instead. "Very clever…" Future Tami hissed as she drew her next card. "But I'm afraid it will not save you. I reveal my trap card, **_IMMORTAL CLASS!_** "Now by sacrificing my two tokens, I can revive one monster with seven stars or more in my graveyard, without worrying about the summoning conditions."

"Uh, oh!" cried Tami, and just as she and the others feared, Rocket Arrow Express had returned to the field.

"Whoa!" cried Tony "Two level ten monsters? I've never seen that much fire power before."

"I don't think we've seen the worst yet." said Adult Tony.

At that moment, Future Tami built the overlay network, and overlaid both of her monsters and there, appeared her new monster; **_SUPERDREADNOUGHT RAIL CANNON GUSTAV!_**

**_(Atk: 3000)_**

It was either the same size or larger than both the two machines that were combined to form it. "If you think things are bad now, let me demonstrate its ability. By sacrifice one overlay unit, you instantly lose 2000 life points."

"Two-thousand?!" yelped Tami "No! Wait a minute..!" but the monster aimed its powerful gun straight at her and fire right past her monsters and blasting her life points.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 5000 VS Future-Tami: 6800_**

"Hang tough, Tami!" Lee shouted at her.

Future Tami laughed "You're wasting your time and breath, but before I continue, I'll throw this into play. Behold the field spell, **_XYZ COLISEUM!"_**

The entire dueling area instantly warped into a full-fledged stadium with cheering fans, but surrounded by dark and stormy shadows. "And here in this coliseum, all Xyz monsters gain 200 extra attack points." said Future Tami.

**_(Atk: 3000) Becomes (Atk: 3200))_**

Tami growled softly as Future Tami ordered her monster to attack and destroy Chouxvalier, but Tami was ready for her. "I activate my trap, **_MADOLCHEPOLOOZA!"_** It let her summon as many Madolche monsters from her hand, but she only needed to summon one other Madolche Chouxvalier, and with two now on her field, none of her monsters could be attacked at all, so Future Tami was forced to call it off. "You're luck still holds, but don't think for one minute that I'm beaten. I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn. Oh, but one thing I should mention about the Xyz Coliseum; it's called Xyz because only Xyz monsters are allowed to attack, every other monster type is helpless."

"Ugh! That's just swell." muttered Tami- Yet another problem for her to overcome and as if she hadn't enough already. Also, at the start of her turn she was forced to send her second Chouxvalier back to her deck. However, thanks to her Madolche Ticket. She was able to summon get it back to her hand, and she normal summoned it for her turn. Now, her monsters would be safe from attacks, but at the moment, she couldn't attack at all without an Xyz monster, not to mention Future Tami had two facedown cards as well.

"Poor Tami…!" Megan said unable able to believe she just said that. "She needs to pull off one heck of a move here."

"But how?" said Adult Megan "I mean, look at that thing. She's really backed into a corner here."

The others just kept the faith and hoped Tami would pull through, but watched as she placed one card facedown, ending her turn.

Tami ended her turn, and Future Tami drew her card. "An impressive wall you've set up there. Too bad it can't protect you, or have you forgotten the effect of my Cannon Gustav?"

Tami growled as Future Tami detached the Cannon's last overlay unit which caused Tami to be shot at and lose another 2000 life points.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 3000 VS Future-Tami: 6800_**

Tami brushed herself off from the shockwaves. "You know, I'm getting really tired of you blasting me like this! You're ruining my clothes and my hair."

"Oh, dry up! You honestly think I care about how I look anymore? I became the leader of an entire global super tech empire through ruthlessness, struggle, and hardship, but don't worry, you'll learn that yourself once I get through with you, starting with this- I pay 1000 life points…"

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 3000 VS Future-Tami: 5800_**

"…so I can now activate the continuous trap, **_SKILL DRAIN!"_**

"What?! Uh, oh!" cried Tami. Now, all the effect monsters on the field had lost their powers, meaning Tami's monsters weren't attack-proof. Future Tami then ordered her Cannon to attack and destroy Magileine.

"I don't think so!" Tami sneered "You may have blocked my monster's effects, but I still have my traps. Go **_MIRROR FORCE!"_**

"Ah!" gasped Future Tami, and just like that her giant monster was destroyed. The others cheered for joy, but their cheers were interrupted when Future Tami activated a trap of her own; **_XYZ REBORN _**and it brought the cannon right back again with an overlay unit attached to it.

"Ugh! Just when I thought I was rid of it!" growled Tami.

Future Tami sniggered sinisterly and reordered her attack. "Hold on!" snapped Tami "Let me show you what's under card number two; the trap card **_WABAKOU!"_**

Her monster was destroyed, but she took damage, but Future Tami still lost 300 points for Madolche Waltz.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 3000 VS Future-Tami: 6500_**

And even with Skill Drain in play, the Madolches still retained their effects from being destroyed. So, the pudingcess went to the deck instead of the graveyard, and Tami, thanks to her Madolche Ticket, was able to take another Madolche from her deck and she knew the perfect one to pick.

Future Tami didn't mind being outsmarted again. She knew she had the upper hand, and was merely enjoying toying with her young self. "Make your move." She demanded.

"All right!" growled Tami as she drew her next card, and she liked what she had. "First I'll place one card facedown, and now, I summon **_MADOLCHE MESENGELATO!"_**

**_(Atk: 1600)_**

"Now, for the first time, I'm building the overlay network, and overlaying all three of my monsters. I Xyz summon **_ONE-EYED SKILL GAINER!"_**

**_(Atk: 2500)_**

It was one of the code cards that Tony had but was unable to play. "Hmm… very impressive." said Future Tami "But still, that monster is no match for the power of mine."

"Maybe not, but I'm not through yet. Now, I also play this card, **_TRAP PAUSE!"_**

"What?" snapped Future Tami. She had quite forgotten that she used to have that card in her deck proving that just because she remembered a lot of this, didn't mean she remembered it all. Now her skill drain trap was ineffective for the rest of the turn, and Tami got to draw 1 card for it. "Now that your Skill Drain's been canceled, I think I'll activate my new monster's ability."

By detaching one overlay unit from her monster, it gained the original name and ability of Future Tami's Cannon. "But… that means!"

"It sure does." Tami said "Now I can use another overlay unit and deal you 2000 points of damage. Now, Cannon, strut your stuff and let her have it!" and Future Tami got blasted hard

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 3000 VS Future-Tami: 4500_**

The others cheered loudly for joy that Tami was catching up, and she still wasn't through yet.

"Next, I play the card I just drew, **_RUSH RECKLESSLY, _**and it boosts my monsters power by 700 points for this turn."

**_(Atk: 2500) Becomes (Atk: 3200)_**

"Oh, and since we're still in the Colseium of yours, I guess that means he gets another 200."

Future Tami clenched her fists angrily. There was nothing she could do this turn to block her off, and Tami ordered her monster to attack!

**_(Atk: 3400) VS (Atk: 3200)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 3000 VS Future-Tami: 4300_**

Future Tami braced herself as the shockwaves of the explosion zoomed past her while Tami leapt for joy and cried with glee "WHOO-HOO! I did it! I actually beat it!"

As much as the others were overjoyed for Tami's victory, they urged her not to get too cocky. The duel was far from over, and Future Tami wasn't out yet. _"It seems I was underestimating all along." _She thought to herself _"Maybe I was a better duellist than I thought in the old days. Still, if she thinks she's got me beat she's got another thing coming."_

She climbed back to her feet and actually applauded to Tami, much to Tami's confusion. "Bravo. You've taken out one of my best monsters. That's something that not many I've face have accomplished. But I promise you this… it's as close as to victory you'll ever get."

Tami didn't believe her one bit "You're just trying to fake me out because you're scared of losing."

"Oh, but I'm not scared of losing and have no intention to." replied Future Tami "My deck is full of surprises, and just you wait until you see what I can really do."

**_To Be Continued…!_**


	19. Tami VS Tami: Part 2

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Future Tami was still laughing and taunting at Tami. "You poor, misguided dear- So many horrors that await you and you don't even realize it."

"Will you just make your move?" snapped Tami.

"Very well… If you insist…" She drew her next card and the match continued.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 3000 VS Future-Tami: 4300_**

"First off, I play **_POT OF GREED!_** So, I draw twice more." She liked what she drew and figured it was time to shake up the field again. "I activate **_EMERGENCY PROVISIONS!"_** She destroyed the Skill Drain card which boosted her life points by 1000.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 3000 VS Future-Tami: 5300_**

"Now, I'll activate three special spell cards, starting with **_XYZ REVIVAL!_** I take it you know what that means. My Cannon Gustav returns!"

**_(Atk: 3000) Becomes (Atk: 3200)_**

Tami growled in shock, and just when she thought she was rid of it. "Fool!" mocked Future Tami "Don't you see, the way my deck is special calibrated, my strong monsters are easy to summon. Speaking of which, it's time for spell card number two; **_MONSTER REBORN, _**which I use to bring back Snow Plow Hustle Rustle!"

**_(Atk: 2500)_**

Tami was starting to sweat a little bit at the sight of those giant machines; so were the others. "Two super strong monsters against just one. How is that fair?" groaned Lee.

"It's Tami's way of playing." Adult Lee said, hinting that Future Tami played as dirty as she schemed all the time. "And don't forget, she still has one other spell to play."

Future Tami agreed with him and activated the last spell of hers. "Behold the power of **_XYZ JEWELED CROWN!"_** It was a powerful equip-spell that let Future Tami treat her Cannon's rank as a level instead, as well as a double offering if she was going to Xyz summon, which she was going to too. "With the overlay network build I overlay both my monsters as three… and I Xyz summon, **_SUPERDIMENSIONAL ROBOT GALAXY DESTROYER!"_**

**_(Atk: 5000) Becomes (Atk: 5200)_**

Tami was at a loss for words; so were all the others. A monster that powerful… why, it shot fear right up their spines, but the worst part was its effect. Future Tami sacrifice an overlay unit, and all of Tami's spell and trap cards were destroyed instantly, and she couldn't activate any of them to that power. "I think… I have… a problem!" she whimpered.

"For once, you and I actually agree." hissed Future Tami, and she ordered her robot to fire. Tami's monster didn't stand a chance and was blown away by a forceful blast.

**_(Atk: 5000) VS (Atk: 2700)_**

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 1700 VS Future-Tami: 5300_**

Tami was knocked off her feet by the force of the blast and almost slipped while trying to get back up again. She was more dirty than hurt, but was actually too concerned with her problem to complain. "How am I supposed to beat that giant thing?"

"You're not." Future Tami hissed "Nothing you have and nothing you can play can come close to even scratching me now. Make your move and make it carefully."

Tami sneered as she drew her next card, but even with the Skill Drain gone, her monsters wouldn't be strong enough and couldn't attack anyway; not being Xyz monsters. Plus, her traps were no good with that oversized robot and its two remaining overlay units.

For now, all she could do was play it safe; really safe. "I summon **_MADOLCHE MEWFEUILLE_** in defense-mode!"

**_(Def: 300)_**

"And when its normal summoned, I get to special summon one Madolche form my hand, and I think I'll play this one, **_MADOLCHE PUDDINGCESS!"_**

**_(Def: 1000)_**

Her new monster was so incredibly cute that Lee, Marc, and Tony thought she was just irresistible and drooled at the sight of her with hearts in their eyes. "I could just eat her all up." cried Tony.

But Megan could hardly believe this, nor could the adult spies who were more mature than that, but they hated to admit that they did once think the puddingcess was cute.

_"Typical boys!" _the two Megans said.

Future Tami drew her next card and grinned at what she had, but decided not to play it just yet. _"Once I have everything that I need, this duel is all mine." _she thought sinisterly to herself _"There's one Xyz monster that will clench the match for me for sure, but for now I have to keep her on the ropes."_

So she ordered her Robot to attack and destroy the weaker Maldoche and sending it back to the deck, leaving Tami was only her puddingcess left. The boys actually felt more relieved that Tami was. "Thank goodness she's safe." sighed Lee. He was referring to the puddingcess.

"I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if anything happened to her." said Marc.

"Stay strong my sweet princess of pudding." added Tony.

"Uh, guys…" Megan said "Would you all get a grip and realize that it's _just a card_ that you're drooling over."

"That's nothing." Adult Megan said "You should've seen Tony in high school before he met Sheila. He thought he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl."

Even Tony thought this was weird "Hey, I was lonely!" his adult self said in defense.

Future Tami ended her turn passing control back to Tami. She drew her next card. It wasn't exactly something she needed, but it would protect her yet again. "I summon my third Madolche Chouxvalier in defense-mode!"

**_(Def: 1300)_**

Future Tami drew her next card and attacked and destroyed the Chouxvalier. It was all she could attack, but the card she just drew was the next important piece she needed. All she needed was one more thing, but she ended her turn.

The others were confused by this point. Future Tami hadn't played any other cards since she brought out the Galaxy Robot. "She must be waiting for something." said Jerry.

"Yeah, but what is it?" asked Adult Lee.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be asking." said Young Marc. "We better just hope Tami can hurry and find some way out of this and fast!"

Tami drew her next card and she realized that this was something she could use. Something that would help her get rid of that overgrown robot for good and maybe even finish the match. "It looks like your future isn't looking so bright after all." She said cheekily.

Future Tami raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…?"

"And here's the proof; **_MADOLCHE HOOTCAKE!"_**

**_(Atk: 1500)_**

"Ah!" Future Tami gasped, remembering that Tami could use its effect to banish one monster from her graveyard and then special summon one Madolche from her deck, and she had a feeling she knew who it was. Her fears were correct when Tami summoned another Puddingcess.

**_(Atk: 1000)_**

The young male spies gawked in a dopey daze. Their eyes bulged and sparkled brighter than ever at the sight of two beautiful monsters standing side-by-side, much to the other's annoyance. The adult male spies could hardly believe their younger selves were acting so deluded.

"Now then, time to build the overlay network again." She overlaid the two level five pudingcesses, much to the boys' dismay and they practically begged her not to send them away, but Tami continued and Xyz summoned **_NUMBER 61: VOLCASAURUS!_**

**_(Atk: 2500) Becomes (Atk: 2700)_**

It was one of Lee's unused Xyz monsters, and another of the missing code-cards. Future Tami was really worried now. Even though it was too weak to attack her robot, even with its power bonus from the Coliseum, it still had its effect, and a really dangerous one. "Sucks to be you right now…" Tami gloated "I'm going to pay overlay unit, and now my dino can instantly blow up one monster you've got on the field. So say bye-bye to that oversized tin-can!"

Future Tami peered over her shoulder as he massive machine exploded in a big ball of holographic flames. The explosion was so massive that the shock waves rattled the entire duel area. "I can't believe it! It's not possible!" shouted Future Tami.

"Oh, it's possible." said Tami "And what's more, now you take damage equal to your monster's original attack points, and that's a whopping 5000!"

"AAH…! My life points…!"

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 1700 VS Future-Tami: 300_**

"Way to play, Tami!" hollered Tony.

"Big Tami is so going down." added Megan.

"Hold it, guys!" Marc said "Don't forget, Tami can't attack directly with that monster, now."

The others only just realized that, and even with Tami's Hootcake still out. It couldn't attack at all as it wasn't an Xyz monster. "Man! How close do we have to come already?" Lee growled.

All Tami could do was place the last card in her hand facedown ending her turn. Future Tami laughed at her maliciously. "Now, isn't that a shame? You came so close, but you see… close is not close enough."

Tami grumbled softly as Future Tami drew her next card. "Aha- the final piece that I need to take you down with once and for all!"

She started by special summoning a level eight monster known as **_GEARSPRING SPIRIT!_**

**_(Atk: 100)_**

It could only be summoned if she had only machine monsters in her graveyard, which she did, but what baffled everyone was the fact that it only had 100 attack points, hardly the kind of thing to be called a threat. "Just wait…" Future Tami said "Why have one when I can play two more?"

**_(Atk: 100) x2_**

"This… is your big move?" asked Tami.

"Oh, no, but they do play a vital part. You see, my machines may be weak, but they do have a devastating ability." That's when her machines fired rays of light on both of Tami's monsters, and reduced their attack power to zero! "Whoa!" cried Tami.

Future Tami snickered and then proceeded to build the overlay network and overlaid all three of her machines. "Prepare to face the final creature that will bring me victory, and kick you out for good. **_NUMBER 88: GIMMICK PUPPET- DESTINY LEO!"_**

**_(Atk: 3200) Becomes (Atk: 3400)_**

Everyone gazed up in awe at the new monster. The two Tonys were especially interested about the new card as it had "Destiny" in its name, but no one knew exactly what it was capable of, but then everyone quickly remembered that Tami's monsters were all powerless, and Future Tami ordered an attack on her Volcasaurus.

"Tami!" shouted Lee

"Look out!" added Marc.

"Hold on, you fell right in my trap; **_INPENETRABLE ATTACK!"_** and she used it to prevent herself from taking battle damage. Her monster was destroyed but her life points were safe. Future Tami growled in frustration, while everyone else sighed in relief. Megan was sweating hard. Her spy suit was sticking to her skin.

Still, Future Tami had one other plan, and activated from her hand a **_DE-SPELL_** card to destroy the Xyz Coliseum, and why she did that was for her Leo. In order to use its ability all her spell and trap card zones had to be empty. Now, she was able to detach one overlay unit from the monster. This made its right shoulder doublet glow brightly.

"What's going on?" asked Tami "What is that supposed to be?"

"Behold… the destiny counter." replied Future Tami. "And each and every turn I will and one more until my Leo possesses three."

Tami blinked once and regretted to ask what happened then, only to hear Future Tami reply "You… will automatically lose the duel!"

_"LOSE THE DUEL?!"_ everyone else shouted.

"Yes!" shouted Future Tami. "This is where it all ends for you, and for your future. I'll either wipe out your life points with attacks, or use my monster's power. Either way, I can't lose."

So the duel was finally down to the wires, and Tami only had two turns to figure out how to clear the duel, but she was almost too stiff to draw her next card fearing that it wouldn't help her.

Her fingers even felt numb, shaking with fear, but the others all called out to her and told her to keep going, and that they themselves had been in situations like that before and they always managed to pull through. This gave Tami the confidence she needed, but Future Tami felt that nothing she could draw would save her now… except, Tami had drawn **_SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!_**

"What?!" snapped Future Tami as the bright swords came raining down over her side of the field and would stop her from attacking for three whole turns. So at least she'd be safe from attacks, but she still had to end her turn, which gave Future Tami the chance to put another destiny counter on her Leo. "On my next turn, I'll have a full set of three counters, and when I have them, you're history! You might as well give up and embrace the joys of what shall be yours one day." She placed one card facedown and ended her turn.

Tami refused, and drew her next card. "Check it out; **_POT OF GREED!_** "Now, I get to draw two cards." And she really, really liked what she had drawn. "Now, I summon, **_MADOLCHE BUTLERUSK!"_**

**_(Atk: 1500)_**

"And thanks to his ability, when I have another Madolche in play, I can grab a field spell card from my deck, and I know just the one; welcome to **_MADOLCHE CHATEAU!"_** With it in play, all Tami's Madolches gained 500 extra attack and defense points, but that wasn't all she was planning. "Time to summon that last card you wanted. I overlay both my Madolche and Xyz summon **_MADOLCHE QUEEN TIARAMISU!"_**

**_(Atk: 2200) Becomes (Atk: 2700)_**

The last of the code-cards, but it was too weak to attack Future Tami's Leo, but once again, Tami was going to use its effect. By detaching one overlay unit, she could select up to two Madolche's in her graveyard, and shuffle them into her deck; or rather since the Chateau was in play, add them to her hand. Then, Future Tami would be forced to shuffle the same number of cards she had in play into her deck, which would get rid of the Leo and stop it from using its power.

"Fool! You didn't think I was ready for that?" snapped Future Tami as she activated her facedown card, **_XYZ REFLECT!"_** It stopped the monster's effect from targeting her Xyz monster and inflicted 800 points of damage to Tami.

**_SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 900 VS Future-Tami: 300_**

"Oh, no!" cried Tami.

"Oh, yes." hissed Future Tami.

The others couldn't believe it. That was seemingly their last chance. None of them could see much of a way out of this one.

Tami placed her last card facedown and ended her turn.

Future Tami grinned wickedly. "Now, isn't this a shame." she mocked "You came so close, but you see, in the end, evil has its way." None of the cards in her hand were very useful, and it didn't matter to her. She was ready to end the duel once and for all as she removed the final overlay unit from her monster, and give it its final Destiny Counter.

The Leo was glowing madly and Future Tami was laughing almost uncontrollably. "Mine! All mine!" she kept on saying "The duel… the future… the world! It's all… it's all mine!"

The others couldn't believe this was happening. Some of them couldn't even bear to watch, but suddenly, the Leo turned around and faced Future Tami. "What's this?" she snapped in confusion "What are you doing? End this duel!"

The Leo did not obey and poised its huge glowing sword right at her. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"…Because he's not working for you anymore." Tami said. Future Tami gazed across the field and realized that Tami had set her up with her facedown card; **_ENEMY CONTROLLER!_**

"Ah!"

"See… I knew that you'd probably try and stop me from destroying or getting rid of your monster, seeing as you needed it. So, by playing my Madolche's ability I forced you to use up whatever cards you had left on the field, knowing that if you wanted to use Leo's power, you couldn't play anything. Now, my Enemy Controller's kicked in for me. All I had to do was sacrifice my queen, and now your monster works for me, and since it has three counters on it… guess what… you… lose!"

"No!" squealed Future Tami as she backed away cowardly. She had been caught by her own source of power and greed and was about to be shut down for good!

Tami grinned cheekily as she raised her hand ready to order the assault. "You… are… outta' here!"

"No!"

"NOW…!" and the giant monster fired a ray of powerful light from its sword striking Future Tami hard, and she screamed in defeat and fell hard onto the ground unconscious.

**_FINAL-SCORE:_**

**_Tami: 900 VS Future-Tami: "0000"_**


	20. A better future

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

When Future Tami collapsed, she fell on her remote control and smashed it, shutting down the force field and freeing the others. Jerry wasted no time in sealing Future Tami in a prison sphere. "It's over..." Lee said softly.

"We won." added Megan.

The adult spies and Jerry agreed. The Astral Empire would no longer be a threat and the future would thus be changed for the better and the people would be able to live in peace. "I don't know how we can thank you all enough." adult Marc said.

"Forget it." Tony said "You guys helped too."

"Um, excuse me." Tami said "Let's not forget who beat the evil me. I think I should be entitled to a little reward." and before anyone could say a thing, Tami was shot by a tranquilizer ray from behind and fell flat on the ground. It was Jerry… the one from the present. "Perhaps a one-way trip to the WOOHP mind eraser will be rewarding enough." he said.

Everyone laughed, and even though Tami did save them all. She had still been exposed to WOOHP secrets, not to mention the future itself, and she just wasn't trust worthy enough to keep it all under her hat and it was best she get mind-zapped.

Jerry had also come with the WOOHP time travel device to help send the adults back to their proper time. It was where they belonged. He approached the cyborg Jerry and shook his hand. "It's a shame really… though at the same time strange that I seem to be talking to myself."

"I was feeling the same thing." Cyborg Jerry said.

As the spies bid their farewells to their older selves, they all realized that when the Xyz cards got printed out, the future be rewritten, and things would be different. "How different will they be?" asked Marc.

"That's for you to discover." Adult Marc said.

"That's right." added Adult Megan "In the end, we are you and you are us."

"You cannot change your past, but the future can always be altered… well sometimes." Adult Lee said.

"But just remember one thing…" Adult Tony said "You are what you choose to be and no one and nothing can ever change that other than you."

Heed the advice from… well; themselves… the spies exchanged their final farewells before Jerry sent them and Cyborg Jerry through time, and when they left, they took the Xyz monster cards and support cards with them, as well as the capturing duel disks, as they weren't properly invented yet and couldn't stay in the present.

"Well, now that that's done with. Don't you spiez have to return to Duel Academy?"

"Hey! That's right!" cried Lee "We've got our final exams!"

"Well, let's get going." shouted Tony, and they all hitched a ride back to the island with Jerry.

…

A few days later, the school had its exams, and the spies did very well and defiantly earned their right to comeback, as well as promotions to Junior Obelisk Blue. Tami, however, found out that she had to take the tests no matter what happened. I just didn't accept bribery. Tami didn't do so well, but she did pass… just barely, but she got no promotion. However, much to the spies' dismay, she was given the privilege to attend the next year.

Worse off, at the end of the year party, Tami was still pestering Lee- begging him to dance with her. Lee really wished that Jerry had erased that part of her memory that still had a crush on him.

The day after the party, all the students were boarding the ferries and ready to head home, but I stopped the spies for a moment and told them the most wonderful news, that the Xyz cards were coming along nicely and would be ready by next term, and I promised to let them have their personal selection of any cards they would want for having saved the future.

And so, another year at duel academy came to a close, and so did another grand adventure.

**_FUTURISTIC EPILOGUE_**

With the future altered for the better, and the Xyz cards made earlier, and the spies retaining their knowledge of what they had learned they all grew up well. As well as still working for WOOHP… Lee went on to become a profession duelist, but also a master stunt artist in skating, biking, and martial arts.

Megan's dueling skills were only one of her many talents. She also became a part time super fashion star, and even got to appear in a few movies, though she detested never having any lines.

Marc graduated from many universities, and as expected he became a super scientists coming up with wild theories as well as new inventions to improve the world. His dueling skills remained as phenomenal as ever.

And Tony… he met Sheila in high school, only they hit it off much earlier than expected due to him already possessing the pendant he had. They got married, and had their daughters, Jenny and Penny, and also they had a son, Kenny. Sheila never lost her job and become one of the most well-renowned doctors, while Tony was known for his dueling skills as well as his becoming a fine teacher at duel academy.

As for Tami… she eventually gave up on Lee and accepted it more maturely, unfortunately she never learned sense, or how to properly function in society that she remained in the care of her family as a social outcast. She still was an okay duelist, but she could never truly win against the spies, or others who had better sense than she had.

Still, no matter happened or what would come their way, the future would only be whatever it was they made it out to be… only if they chose it!


End file.
